Quiet Lullabies
by rayray7.rl
Summary: James just wanted a happy life, being sexy and getting it on with the love of his life, Kendall Knight. But that all changes when he discovers something. "You bastard, how could you? How could you do this to me?" "What the hell are you talking about, what have I done?" Contains Mpreg. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Prologue

A baby's quiet whimpers were heard as she was held in the doctor's hands. Her small hands were a dark blue along with the rest of her body; the doctor looked to the father of the child. Staring into his green eyes that were dark with pain and sadness, he gave a small sigh.

"Your daughter is severely premature. I will try my best to help her survive." He told the father sternly. The man nodded before making his way back over to the bed where his partner lay. He looked over at his love that lay spent against the sheets. Their hazel eyes stared off into space, as sweat dripped from their chestnut colored bangs. He leaned forward wiping the sweat away with a soft rag.

"Are you okay?" He whispered. Hazel eyes gazed into his face trying to focus.

"Kendall?" A raspy voice whispered. Kendall gave a small smile before he leaned over the bed kissing his lover.

"Jamie, James, baby are you alright?" Kendall asked again. James frowned, trying to realize where he was.

"I'm sore...where?" Kendal shushed him as he kissed James on the lips. The blonde sighed as he gripped James by the hand, kissing the knuckles he tried to find a way to keep James from asking. He didn't have the heart to tell him that their child might not survive.

"Kendall, where is our baby?"

Kendall's body jolted at the quiet question. James sat up from the pillows as he stared at his love, Kendall's green eyes looked up at him and they were filled with unshed tears. James' brow furrowed as he stared at his boyfriend.

"Kendall...where is our baby?" Kendall sat on the edge of the bed as he kissed James' hand again trying to ignore the confusion on the brunette's lovely face.

"James, our little girl, s-she might not survive. She was too...early." James stared in shock for a few moments before his face broke out into a frown and tears trailed down his high cheek bones. Kendall gasped seeing his lover cry, James hardly ever cried but when he did it was a heart breaking sight.

Kendall brought the taller boy into a hug as he broke down into sobs. He couldn't believe that his child, he and Kendall's child, might die. James screamed into Kendall's arms as he thought about his daughter.

"Kendall, is it ok for us to come in?" Carlos asked as he poked his head in the door. His eyes quickly shifted to James as the teen screamed again with Kendall trying to calm him down. Logan opened the door as he looked over Carlos' shoulder, he shook his head. He wanted to tell them what the doctor said but with James being in the state that he is in, he couldn't risk it.

...

James had finally calmed down and was now sleeping against Kendall's chest. Earlier that morning after James' breakdown, the brunette had begged his blonde love to take him to see their child but Kendall refused. For one thing James was not emotionally stable and two the doctor would forbid it considering their daughter was still in the ICU.

He sighed. He would never wish this on anybody, not even Hawk with his demented ways. Kendall ran his fingers through the soft hair that James always tried so hard to maintain, those high cheek bones that he saw that his daughter had gotten.

Kendall laid his head back against the pillow, he knew that that night something bad was going to happen when he saw that girl but he just ignored his gut feeling and took James out anyway. If would have just stayed at home like Logan had advised then James and their baby wouldn't have been hurt.

"Kendall?" The blonde raised his head to see his mom, Carlos and Logan standing at the door. Mama Knight walked forward quietly, her gaze focusing on her son.

"Is it alright for us to come in?" She whispered. Kendall nodded and Carlos and Logan followed after the red haired woman. All three stood next to the bed.

Mama Knight scooted closer standing next to her son; she moved Kendall's blonde bangs out of his face. He relaxed in his mother's touch like he did when he was a child.

"So has the doctor told you about little Aralia?"

Kendall looked to his mother in confusion.

"Aralia?" He whispered. The red haired woman nodded as her hands went down to play with James' hair. The brunette sighed into the touch as he slept on.

"It's only a middle name. We had to figure out what to call her so Katie came up with Aralia. We wanted you and James to name her."

"And if not, I would be happy to name your baby girl." Carlos beamed only to get a blank stare from the green eyed singer. Logan elbowed the Latino in the side earning a yelp from the shorter teen.

"I like that. Tell Katie I said thanks." The blonde murmured. Mama Knight nodded her head silently. Logan held up a small pink rose that he was holding behind his back, he laid the rose down onto James' lap.

"This is for your little girl. Gustavo has bought about two dozen roses for James and little Ara, Kelly picked the colors." Kendall nodded stiffly. He was surprised that Gustavo cared so much but he was the one that helped get James to the hospital. Kendall gave a faint frown at the thought; he remembered screaming in the middle of the street and out of nowhere came Gustavo and Griffin both men frowning in shock.

Kendall had pleaded for their help as James laid on the ground bleeding; his hazel eyes were dull and sparkling with tears as he lost so much blood. Kendall shivered, by the time that they had gotten to the hospital he and Gustavo were covered with James' blood and the brunette was dizzy and hallucinating.

When they had finally got him into a room, he was having contractions so they had to induce him and make him deliver the baby or she would die. Kendall bit at his lip, not like it did much for their daughter either way they looked at it she still had to fight death whether in the womb or not. Running a hand through his bangs again, a habit he had picked up since dating James, he stared at his mother and two friends.

"What about that girl?" Mama Knight, Carlos and Logan all gave each other a worried glance before Mama Knight placed a soft hand on her son's arm.

"They...they haven't found her Kendall. She is still out there but Gustavo has Freight Train and the other body guards watching the room and the hospital grounds." Kendall gave another blank stare and a stiff nod. He didn't think he had the heart to tell James that the person that tried to kill him and their daughter was still at large.

A frown crossed Kendall's face, he was the reason the girl was after them. If he hadn't been so nice to her; then this wouldn't have happened to James and their daughter and they would be a happy family without worry. Logan and Carlos stared at their friend in worry; Kendall's face was void of any emotion. They were used to the happy and scheming Kendall not this robot that was pale and tired. The blonde turned to look at his love and he ran a hand through James' bangs, the brunette slightly stirred only to turn his head falling back into a slumber once again.

Only if he had been worried about his family's safety over these past six months, James wouldn't be laying here with a fourteen inch gash across his abdomen.


	2. Chapter 2 (Month 1)

_Seven Months Earlier..._

James let out a quiet whimper as Kendall kissed his neck, and then trailed his lips down the brunette's well defined chest. A sigh escaped his lips as his toes curled in the covers, Kendall leaned over him a grin on his face making his dimples appear.

"What's wrong Jamie?" He whispered. James' hazel eyes were dark with want as he gazed at his blonde boyfriend. Kendall's grin turned into a smirk as he leaned back down making the brunette gasp. Throwing his arms around Kendall's shoulders a deep blush covered his cheeks, Kendall kissed James' neck.

"I love you, babe." He groaned out. James closed his eyes as he hugged Kendall close.

"I love you too, Ken."

James groaned as he arched his back against the carpeted floor, Kendall smirked down at his love as he leaned down and captured those perfect red lips in a searing kiss. They couldn't risk using the bed because then Mama Knight would hear and then they would be in trouble. James moaned as he twisted his body around reaching for the small wrapper poking out of his jeans.

"Ken-Kendall, the condom."

James stuttered as he tried to his best to reach for the Trojan brand contraceptive. Kendall licked his lips as he gripped James' hips and pulled the brunette back to him; James sighed as he felt his behind press to Kendall's front. Kendall took his hand and ran it down James' back as the brunette arched like a cat.

"We don't need it, come on James." He said as he ground his hips down. The brunette blushed a pretty pink as he moaned at the friction; he would not give in. His mother and Mama Knight had taught them about the risks of unsafe sex.

"B-But! Kendall." James screeched as he was suddenly flipped onto his back, his lays spread wide as Kendall pressed himself close. But soon after all thoughts of safe sex were gone as James gave in and allowed Kendall to have his way with him.

Kendall stood popping his back as he tied his pajama pants in place, looking over to his bed he saw his brunette sleeping quietly under the covers. A smile came to his face, everyone knew James was this overly confident, cocky pretty boy who loved the ladies but with Kendall he was as quiet and delicate as a newly bloomed rose.

Kendall rubbed at his knees; he had rug burns like a bitch. He sighed at the thought though; he wouldn't mind getting rug burns as long as he got to make love to his beautiful brunette the entire time. Speaking of said brunette, James rolled over in the bed, his hazel eyes glittering in the dim light as he smiled.

"Hey there sexy, where you going?" He purred leaning up on his elbows. Kendall sat down on the edge of the bed; James leaned over lying in his boyfriend's lap he sighed when Kendall ran a hand through his hair. Kendall was pretty much the only person that James allowed touch his hair besides his own mother and Mama Knight.

Kendall let out a small laugh.

"I was going to go to the bathroom, I thought you were sleeping?" A bright smile broke out on James' face as he leaned in coming face to face with the blonde.

"I had to wake up and see those gorgeous eyes of yours." James said in a husky tone sending shivers up Kendall's spine.

"You're the one that is gorgeous, baby." James' smile never faltered as he gripped Kendall's shoulders pulling the other boy back down into the bed.

Mama Knight began to open her son's door when he and James had failed to come to breakfast but a giggle made her stop. The red haired woman gave a small smile as she turned around and headed back into the kitchen where she took the waffles that Carlos was attempting to steal.

...

Two weeks had past and Kendall gazed over the couch when he heard James let out a wail, arching a thick eye brow he waited long enough for James' to run out of the bathroom his Cuda body spray in hand.

"What's up James?" Kendall asked. James thrusted his arm out with his Cuda spray in a tight grip.

"I…. cannot stand the smell of this...this...crap! Why do you let me wear this?" If possible Kendall's eye brow went higher.

"Um, because you practically attacked me, Logan and Carlos for telling you it smelled." James scrunched up his nose before he threw the can of spray against the wall and stormed back into his and Kendall's bedroom. The blonde turned back around staring at the TV.

That was weird.

For the next three weeks things had only gotten weirder, James had practically thrown out all of his Cuda spray, for some reason hated the colors green ( which hurt Kendall's feelings considering that is his eye color) and yellow and then almost snapped Kendall's head off for stealing his toast. Everybody was now staring at the brunette who was eating a corn dog smothered in chili, ketchup, mustard and onions; before that he had downed about six small cheese burgers and a foot long hot dog.

Katie wrinkled her nose at the older brunette.

"Ew, James, what about eating healthy?" The pretty brunette shrugged his shoulders before he downed the corndog. He began to eye the onion rings in Kendall's plate. Without his asking, Kendall slide his barely touched onion rings to his boyfriend who had practically devoured them in one bite. After that James smiled then ran into the bathroom where you could hear the brunette throwing up everything he had eaten.

Mama Knight cast a worried glance to the bathroom then to Kendall.

"Is he okay, Kendall? This has been going on for two weeks. He's not bulimic is he?" Kendall frowned then shook his head.

"You know that is dangerous, if James is throwing up his food to lose weight then you better put a stop to it Kendall." Logan stated sliding his plate to the side. Kendall thought for a moment.

"No, because after he eats he usually doesn't feel well or he ends up throwing up. I don't think he does it on purpose."

"Well whatever it is, I hope it's not contagious." Mama Knight muttered. She had her hands full trying to keep up with the boys' crazy ideas and Katie's plotting. James came back in the kitchen; usually tan bright face was pale and clammy. He sat in Kendall's lap, leaning his head on the blonde's shoulder. Kendall rubbed his boyfriend's back.

"You okay James?" The brunette shook his head. Kendall frowned; James hadn't eaten anything bad or caught anything so he was baffled at the thought of what was making the brunette so ill. Kendall tried to make the brunette lie down but he refused which made Mama Knight force him to rest and she made him drink ginger ale and eat soup. James told the woman he didn't need them but she wouldn't hear it but only a moment after eating James had turned green and fled to the bathroom emptying his stomach again.

Everyone was flabbergasted trying to figure out what was wrong with the brunette. Logan scanned through his medical books, casting out every illness that he thought was wrong with James and he and Mama Knight tried every remedy that they could find but the brunette still did the same thing.

...

James' weird behavior was interrupting their music as well. Right through their song Elevate when James' verse came up, he threw the mic against the wall, sat on the floor and pouted. Gustavo hollered at him to finish the song but that only made the brunette cry and made Kendall worry. While the boys tried to console James, the brunette turned red in the face and call Gustavo a 'very fat mad old man'.

After Kendall had calmed James down, the brunette was now sitting in the sound booth sipping on some orange juice/cola/ginger ale; a weird concoction that James had fallen in love with.

Kendall hung his head in his hands, he was on the tip of his toes and he did not know why.

"James, babe, please lets finish recording the song." He begged. James glared at his boyfriend.

"I am not recording anything if Gustavo is going to yell at me again."

Kendall hoped James knew how much he loved him because it had took the blonde almost an hour to convince the chubby man to be nice to James and not yell him long enough to finish the song and if it made him feel any better than he could yell at Kendall. Kelly convinced the man to agree before Kendall told James Gustavo would be nice.

During their song, Kendall fell flat on the chorus so Gustavo hollered into the mic at the blonde, James of course didn't like anybody yelling at his boyfriend so he yelled back causing Gustavo to yell at him which in turn hurt the brunette's feelings.

Kelly, Logan and Carlos rolled their eyes when James began crying into Kendall's shoulder. Gustavo promptly dismissed them for that afternoon saying he needed to see a doctor because James had ran up his blood pressure.

Kelly followed after the boys who were waiting on James to come out of the bathroom.

"Guys, what's up with James?" All three teens gazed at each other.

"We don't know." They said in unison. She rolled her eyes. She wondered why she sometimes asked them that same question over and over again because she always got the same answer. James came out of the bathroom with a smile on his face as he skipped to Kendall and hugged the blonde tight around the neck.

"Whatever is going on please fix it? Your second album is to drop by 2012."

"Don't worry Kelly we'll finish the song we just need James and Gustavo to get along."

"I would rot before I try to be nice to that fat bastard."

"James! He is your boss!"

Kelly watched as James and Kendall went back and forth about what to call the record producer. Kelly sighed as she waved to Carlos and Logan and took her leave, today she has had too much of the boys and that was a lot coming from her.

...

The next day they finally finished the song all because Gustavo had himself replaced by someone else for the day. James on the other hand was getting sicker and no one knew what was wrong. Mama Knight had tried to convince Kendall to take the brunette to the doctor but every time he would suggest it James would throw a fit and hide in their room all day.

Everyone was tiring of the brunette's random outbursts, Kendall especially. One morning Kendall was lying peacefully in his bed, his head resting on his pillow when he heard a loud wail come from the bathroom.

"Kendall, you bastard!" The blonde shot up from his comfortable position when James stormed into the bedroom tears falling down his cheeks.

"James what's wrong?"

The brunette threw a small white object at the blonde's feet, his hazel eyes glowing in anger.

"You bastard, how could you!? How could you do this to me!?"

"What the hell are you talking about, what have I done?"

"Look! It has a plus! A freaking plus! What does a plus mean Kendall, it means you freaking knocked me up! I hate you!"

Kendall stood there and stared at the crying brunette. Knocked up? Looking at his feet Kendall picked up what was thrown at him and his mouth went dry.

It was a pregnancy test and it has a blue plus.

Kendall stared at James as the brunette broke down into sobs, the blonde shuffled his feet.

This was bad, _very_ bad.


	3. Chapter 3 (Month 2)

James and Kendall sat in a small white room in the doctor's office; Mama Knight had completely thrown a bitch fit when Kendall told her that James was pregnant. So now there was a puffy eyed James Diamond and a nervous Kendall Knight staring at a white wall with yellow baby elephants.

James sniffed wiping at his eyes again, Kendall sighed. He felt bad; he didn't know that that one night that he and James didn't use a condom would result in a pregnancy.

James murmured. The blonde felt a chill run down his spine as he felt James' eyes on him. The blonde turned to his brunette love cautiously; he did not feel like being slapped again. James frowned before fat tears started falling down those high cheek bones again; Kendall gave a sigh as he reached forward wiping away those tears.

He hated seeing James cry; this was partially his fault. If he had not talked James into not using protection then they would have this problem and his James wouldn't be upset. There was a soft knock on the door and a young woman peeked her head through giving the boys a soft smile.

"Hello, Mr. Diamond and Mr. Knight, I'm your doctor, Miss Kula." Kendall had to admit that was a nice looking young woman, she looked like a female version of his James. Her brunette hair was tied back into a low ponytail and her hazel eyes shined wither her smile.

She sat down in a chair across from where James and Kendall were and started looking through the many files she was holding.

"So last week you came and had a pregnancy test and that test was positive. If you don't mind me asking how old are you boys?"

"We're seventeen." Kendall answered since James had his face buried in Kendall's chest. Miss Kula nodded her head as she searched through the files again.

"Well by the looks of it and from what you've told me James is about eight weeks pregnant." Kendall nodded his head then quirked an eyebrow at the unusually quiet doctor.

"Um...you're not freaked out that James is a dude?" Miss Kula chuckled.

"I was hired by Griffin to keep this a secret and if I ever told then Griffin said that he would make sure I was disposed of...which I am entirely sure that I do not want to know how he is going to accomplish that."

With that said she gave a sweet but mean smile. Kendall knew that type of smile; it was the smile a mother gave when she was either going to ask some embarrassing questions or when she was about to give a speech. Dr. Kula crossed her legs and she tapped her pen against her knee.

"So...did you use protection? Did the condom break or..." Kendall coughed awkwardly interrupting the brunette in the middle of her speech. She raised an eyebrow as he turned a faint pink.

"Uh Doc, we didn't use protection...well not that one time anyway." Dr. Kula hmmed as she wrote down on her pad. She then looked at him again, her eyes hard.

"You do realize that it only takes one time and one slip up. Did you pull out?"

"Uh...no." Kendall said his blush darkening," But we didn't think him being a guy would up in pregnancy!"

James sighed as raised up; he had the most terrible headache and a craving for shrimp scampi. He whined to Kendall but the blonde only shushed him and pulled him closer telling his beloved to lie down. Dr. Kula gave a small smile at the sign of affection.

" Well James being a guy, yeah it is rare, but you do know that while in the womb a baby's chromosomes can become mashed together is the easier way to put it." Kendall and James gave her curious looks.

"Mashed together?" They asked.

"Yes, the XX and the XY can become somewhat tripled. I'm going to take a DNA sample from James and see. If my theory is correct then your chromosomes should be XXY or XYX."

James gave a screech making Kendall and Dr. Kula jump.

"So I'm a hermaphrodite!?"

"Um...sort of."

After the appointment James was now carrying a packet of what to eat, what not to eat, what vitamins to take and what to stay away from, he now had a band aid on his left arm where blood was taken, he had saliva taken, he had a pee sample taken, and he was now bawling like a small child.

Apparently Miss Kula made sure that she would not be eliminated.

Kendall was now sitting on the couch with James sleeping with his head in his lap. The brunette has completely worn himself out and from what they were told that stress was not good for the baby or James so Kendall was now racking his brain on how to keep the brunette from stressing.

James' moods were so erratic that he did not know what to expect but at least he knew that the brunette would cry at least six times a day, well his mom had done that with Katie when she was pregnant.

"Kendall..." The blonde looked down at his sleeping lover.

"Yeah babe?"

"I want a pickle."

The blonde gave a small laugh, reaching next to him from behind the couch cushion; he pulled out a small jar of pickles. Popping it open he dropped one into his brunette's mouth where he crunched it loudly. After swallowing it he promptly drifted back to sleep now satisfied.

Kendall smiled; sitting the jar aside he laid his hand on James' still flat belly. Well flat for the time being. He and James were going to have a baby, a small little human that looked like him, looked like James or was a perfect mixture of both of them.

If it was a girl he would have to keep Katie away from her so she wouldn't corrupt their baby girl with her scheming or if they had a boy there were plenty of bad influences like Carlos or Jett. Kendall gave a grin, he wondered would the baby have dimples and hazel eyes or brown and green eyes. There were so many way their child could look and Kendall wanted to make sure that their child was perfect, just like James.

...

"KENDALL!" James hollered from the bathroom. Kendall ran from the middle of eating his breakfast as he broke into a sprint to go see what was bothering the brunette.

"Yeah...James?" He said gasping. James was standing shirtless in the mirror staring at his flat stomach that was sculpted with abs.

"Get a good look at my abs; once I get fat they will be gone." Kendall sighed. Walking forward, he placed both of his hands on James stomach. Green eyes stared into hazel as Kendall leaned forward kissing his lover lightly on the lips.

"You won't get fat, you will have our baby growing inside of you and you will be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Kendall got down on one knee and kissed James' belly making the brunette blush a pretty red. James let a quiet whimper when Kendall stood straight looking at his pregnant love.

"Whats up? Something on your mind?" He nuzzled the brunette's cheek; James closed his eyes wrapping his arms around his stomach. Hazel clashed with green as James' gave his boyfriend a worried stare.

"What if I'm not a good parent? What if my mom wants me to give the baby up for adoption? Kendall what if-" He was silenced when Kendall pressed his lips lightly against his lover's. James leaned forward into the kiss, feeling Kendall's hands rub on his belly; gently caressing the golden tan skin.

"James, our whole life had been filled with nothing but ifs. When were back in Minnesota, when Gustavo came, when he said you didn't have any talent." Kendall took the brunette's hands, pulling them up to his face he kissed the knuckles loving the way James' cheeks lighted up.

_"When I'm full of stormy weather, can you make it better?"_ Kendall sang making James smile, the brunette jumped forward catching Kendall's lips in a kiss. The blonde stared in surprise at his boyfriend when James stared back at him, his hazel eyes black with lust.

"J-James?" He stuttered out when the brunette started to rub seductively against him, James let out a small moan as stepped out of his pajama pants and into the shower where he wiggled his hips at Kendall. Kendall thought for a minute; they didn't have any condoms.

The blonde shrugged his shoulders as he got naked; James was already pregnant whats the worst that could happen?

Kendall hopped into the shower, moving up behind his boyfriend he heard James give a breathy moan as Kendall gripped his hips. The blonde rubbed his pelvis against James' behind making the brunette arch his back, he head resting on Kendall's shoulder.

"K-Kendall, the condom..."Kendall grunted as he pushed himself full against James' back, blowing hot air into the brunette's sensitive ear he grinned when James gasped. Kendall's hand slid lower lightly tickling James' stomach as it followed the happy trail of brown curls. James let a loud moan as his cheeks turned a bright red.

"You're already pregnant." Kendall huffed, as he and James started grinding together. James moaned. The blonde was amazed at how easily James was reacting to him; it usually took a good five minutes of foreplay to get James this hot and heavy. Kendall ground his hips forward making James throw his head to the side.

"The condom! Kend-Kenda-Kendall!"

"James...baby, you're so...sensitive." James knew what Kendall said was true, if the blonde had even touched his body, just a simple brush against his arm; he would get turned on in an instant. It didn't make sense to him. James leaned forward, sweat dripping from his wet bangs; they were in the shower which didn't make sense since the water wasn't running.

Kendall on the other hand was enjoying it, if he just breathed on James' ear the boy was writhing and twitching. The blonde placed his hands on James' lower back as he began to move. James screamed and moaned in pleasure as he began to see stars invade his vision.

Mama Knight stopped in the hallway when she heard a scream, turning she heard it coming from the bathroom. Kendall had rushed into the bathroom earlier this morning when James called for him and never resurfaced to finish his oatmeal.

"Ken-Kendall! Kendall!"

She panicked when she heard James yell; the poor boy sounded like he was in pain. Dropping the basket of laundry she ran to the bathroom where James' groan and moans of pain became louder.

_'Oh God',' _She thought_,' Please don't have let anything happen to the baby.'_

Mama Knight threw open the door to the bathroom, not bothering to knock.

"James, sweetie are you okay, is the baby okay and-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" She swore as she stared at her son and his boyfriend in pure rage. Kendall turned a bright red and jumped back covering himself with a towel; James was still pressed against the shower wall his eyes hazy and face red as a tomato.

"KENDALL DONALD KNIGHT! JAMES DYLAN DIAMOND IN THE LIVING ROOM NOW!"

...

Mama Knight paced in front of the couch, her brown eyes dark with anger as she finally stopped and stared down at the two teens, who were dressed in their pajamas, she wanted to kill. Running a hand threw her russet locks she sighed to calm herself down before she said something she knew she would regret.

Kendall held his face in his hands, his ears bright red from being caught by his mother. James lay against the arm of the couch suddenly tired as he began to doze off into a light sleep. Mama Knight stopped pacing and she faced the two teens.

"Kendall, James, boys!" They both looked up at her Kendall in shame and James with sleep invading him.

"Haven't you learned? James is pregnant, and you two are still having sex. I know for a fact that I have talked to both of you boys about sex and protection, and yet both of you still refuse to listen."

"But Mom-"

"Kendall, considering James is the one pregnant, you should have known better and James...James!" The brunette opened his eyes to stare at the woman; Mama Knight gave him a hard glare.

"You should have known better also. From now on you both are sleeping in separate rooms..."

Kendall raised his eyebrows and stared at her in shock and James sat there with his mouth hanging open.

"But Mom!"

"Mama Knight..."

"No buts! You two are not allowed in your rooms together after eight, and when you are together Logan, Carlos, or me is to be with you. Until James is showing, you two are not allowed to be alone together." And with that said she walked out of the living room, and into her room. Easily forgetting the rule she established about them being alone together.

Kendall sighed laying his head on the back of the couch, he hand slide over and found James'. Gripping it tightly he gazed over to the brunette that was sleeping against the arm rest of the couch.

He was seventeen years old and in about eight months he was going to be a father; he was going to be a father to James Diamond's baby. Kendall ran a hand through his bangs as he crossed his legs on the couch, pulling the brunette to him he allowed James' to snuggle up to him and fall back into a deep slumber.

Hearing laughter he gazed up to see Carlos and Logan who were now entering the living room; he and James had yet to tell their friends that they were expecting. Not as if they would believe them anyway. The only people to know where Griffin, Mama Knight, Doctor Kula, himself and James.

Logan stopped and stared at his two friends while Carlos bounded over to the couch, Kendall shushed the bouncy Latino before he woke up James.

"Awe, James is always sleeping. What's wrong with him Kendall?" Carlos asked removing his helmet; he and Logan had taken on a group of fan girls and they had been quit vicious. Logan had the bite mark to prove it.

Kendall shook his head, "He's just been really tired lately."

Logan walked over to join the small group, moving James' soft locks away from his forehead he checked the brunette's temperature.

"Well his temperature is normal, maybe his iron is low? Being fatigued is a usual sign of this." Kendall shook his head, he and James had just came from the doctor that morning and James was fine.

Kendall thought about what to say, his hand unconsciously going to rub James' belly. They had to know and the sooner that he told them, the sooner he and James didn't have to keep this secret.

"Guys, we have to tell you something." He gestured for the two shorter teens to sit at the other end of the couch. Kendall shifted; making sure that James was comfortable his green eyes locked on his two friends.

"Well, James and I are expecting." He said barely his voice barely audible. Carlos and Logan gazed at each other for a moment before they looked back at their blonde leader.

"Expecting what?" Carlos stared, his face showing pure confusion. Kendall smiled sheepishly and Logan thought for a minute.

"Usually when I hear that it means a couple is having a baby-"

"But how! They are both guys!" Logan glared at Carlos before his brown eyes settled on Kendall again.

"As I was saying a couple says this when they are having a baby but you and James couldn't..."

The dark brunette trailed off. Carlos jumped up pointing to James.

"Who did James get pregnant!?" Kendall let out a soft laugh.

"He didn't get anyone pregnant, I-"

"You got Jo pregnant? Kendall, Mama Knight showed us how to use a condom-"

"You got Jo pregnant! Why didn't you say anything? What did Mama Knight say-?"

"Kendall have you told Gustavo and Mama Knight, what did they have to say about this-"

"Are you going to keep the baby? If so, and if it's a boy why don't you name it little Carlos that would be so cool-"

"What about James?-"

"The public-"

"You're seventeen-"

"Jo's in New Zealand-"

"GUYS!" Kendall hollered, making James stir slightly. All three boys froze as the brunette positioned himself to become more relaxed; that was a number one rule.

Never wake James during his beauty sleep.

Kendall had suffered a black eye, Logan a bruised rib and Carlos a concussion from waking James out of his beauty sleep one morning when they had rehearsals. Kendall waited until James settled and he turned back to Carlos and Logan who were now easing back down into their seats.

Logan took on a serious expression," Kendall if you had gotten Jo pregnant-"

"I didn't get Jo pregnant." Kendall snapped at the dark brunette, Logan raised his eyebrows muttering a 'well then'.

"Well who did you get pregnant?" Carlos piped up, Kendall ran a hand through his bangs his green eyes looked down at his beloved who was sleeping peacefully against his chest. Kendall smiled, he knew that Logan wouldn't believe him, Carlos probably would try but he didn't care who believed him and who didn't. He just needed and wanted James and their baby.

"James."

Logan and Carlos stared at him for a moment before both shorter teens fell into fits of laughter; Kendall stared at them in anger.

"What the hell is so funny?" He whispered in anger, stiffening as a sleeping James stirred. The brunette sat up, his hazel eyes staring at Kendall before his sleepy expression turned to one of anger. Kendall gulped as those stormy hazel eyes shifted from him to the two laughing teens on the opposite end of the couch.

"How dare you wake me from my beauty sleep!?" The brunette hollered making Carlos and Logan freeze in place, both teens stared at him in shock. James moved from his comfortable spot on Kendall, he trudged over to stand in front of the shorter band members. His hair was messy, his eyes were half lidded, his cheeks were red and he was the face of pure rage, all in all, Logan and Carlos were scared for their lives.

...

As Kendall explained what Dr. Kula had told them about James' chromosomes Logan nodded his head while Carlos gave him a blank stare.

"So...James is a he/she? I knew it!" Carlos jumped up and shouted at the brunette across from them. James ignored the Latino and continued on with his daydream. Logan leaned back against the cushions of the couch trying to make sense of all the information he was told.

"But most males that are born with female parts, those organs usually don't function. Meaning that they are dead." Carlos and Kendall gazed to their friend as Logan continued.

"Does that mean that James' female organs of reproduction are working while his male reproductive system is sterile?" Kendall ran a hand through his blonde bangs as he stared at his friend.

"Dude what the hell did you just say?"

"What I said was that maybe he's able to get pregnant but not able to impregnate someone."

Carlos sat down as he thought about this; it was strange but kind of cool at the same time. He would enjoy being an uncle, the Latino jumped up in excitement.

"So me and Logan get to be an Uncle? That's so awesome!" Kendall grinned as he watched Carlos gleeful expression but Logan was still calculating at the brunette stared at James. He knew Logan was skeptical but once James started to show he knew that Logan would be baffled.

"Logan, since you're a future doctor, what are the side effects for pregnancy?"

"Well how far along is he?"

"Eight weeks." Kendall said looking at his lover out of the corner of his eye. James was lightly dozing against his shoulder, Logan and Carlos looked a bit uneasy as the brunette fell back into slumber; they already had bruised jaws to prove that should never wake him.

" Well, for a woman they experience breast tenderness, fatigue, frequent urination, heart burn, nausea and the vomiting usually gets worse. Has he been throwing up at all?"

Kendall nodded his head thinking back to when they had returned from their tour, how James simply threw up say he didn't feel well but now the brunette was vomiting violently each and every morning. Kendall would lay a hand on James' back and as soon as the brunette began heaving his back would cover in sweat and become heated as if he had a fever.

"Is it going to get better?" Kendall asked with false hope as his fingers lightly danced over James' belly under his shirt. Logan shook his head.

"Usually they worsen, especially nausea in the third month, but him being a guy I'm not sure if this will happen or not but women's breasts usually change and grow and also women are known to break out in this stage."

Carlos and Logan watched as Kendall looked down to his lover for a few seconds before James hopped up screamed covering his left pectoral. The brunette glared at his boyfriend before he stormed into their bedroom.

"Dude, what did you do?" Carlos asked. Kendall gave a dimpled grin.

"I don't know about the changing part but at least I know their sensitive. Hey, his body is real sensitive is it normal?"

"Women don't usual have a high sex drive untill the third trimester but if James is already like that then it may stay or leave. You never know."

Kendall pouted at that thought, he loved how sensitive James was to his fingers but Mama Knight forbid them from being alone together so Kendall had to take him out somewhere and get him hot and bothered.

"Have you guys thought about what you're going to name the baby?" Carlos asked. It seems that the thought of his best friend being pregnant has gone over the Latino's head and all he cared about was the child. Kendall was grateful for this, he didn't need two we towels dampening their parade.

"No, we've been two in shock for the past few hours to even think about baby names but I'm sure..." Kendall trailed off when he heard their bedroom door open, turning around the three other members of the band watched as James tore into the bathroom followed by the sounds of vomiting. Mama Knight came out of her bedroom and peeked into the bathroom, her brown eyes giving a worried glance to the brunette.

"James honey are you okay?" She slowly stepped into the bathroom as the brunette leaned back, wiping at his mouth. Mama Knight flushed the toilet, kneeling she stared at the younger male in front of her.

"Do you need anything, baby?" James shook his head as silent tears fell down his cheeks. Mama Knight felt sorry for the boy, a few weeks ago they had just gotten back from their world tour, their careers now jumping off and now their plans were diminished because of a baby.

"I-I can't keep doing this..." James moaned out, his stomach forming knots again," I hate this, Mama Knight, I hate this."

The red haired woman nodded her head as she brought the boy into a hug. She knew what it was like, when she was pregnant with Kendall, she constantly visited the bathroom considering Kendall rejected everything she ate. Kissing the sweaty bangs and running her hand up and down his arm she did her best to soothe him.

"It's okay, sweetheart, we'll get through this. You and Kendall are going to have a gorgeous baby and I'll be here to help you take care of it. I promise." James groaned again but relaxed in the woman's arms. Mama Knight kissed the boy's head again as she started singing a lullaby.

James was never the one to get sick, and when he did he got the worst of it. She had to help him get through these first stages before he decided he didn't want the child. That was her duty as his guardian and she was going to see it through.


	4. Chapter 4 (Month 2)

James sighed as he sat at the cafe, his stomach was very sensitive to smells, so being in this café with all of these conflicting smells were making his stomach turn and it was even too sensitive for him to have anybody touch it. Dr. Kula noticed that the symptoms James' were having are the same symptoms a woman would have in her third trimester. She told him that since his symptoms were normal and quit backwards at that, they would only get worse. So she stocked Kendall up on lubrication, and other sex toys, along with pills for nausea, a list of fruits that would help with energy and other various things that would help the now temperamental and quit rambunctious brunette.

Not that James was any less of those things before he was pregnant, Kendall noted before Dr. Kula loaded him down with supplies.

The blonde was baffled as he stared at the huge container of lubrication.

'' Where did you get this?" He asked his face becoming very comical. James couldn't help but laugh as Kendall let out a squeak at the various sex toys. Dr. Kula simply gave him a smirk before revealing them the facts of James' test. It showed that James was indeed a hermaphrodite, and he was indeed pregnant.

"Hey baby." Kendall said as he sat down next to James at the table. Placing a kiss on the high cheek bone, he settled down next to the brunette. James leaned over and kissed the blonde on the lips.

"Ew, gross." Katie said as she slid across from the couple, Mama Knight, Carlos and Logan following her. They were all at a fancy cafe in the city where they were officially celebrating the conception of the baby. Kendall leaned over, blowing a huff of breath in the brunette's ear.

"Are we going to use those toys tonight?" James' face flushed red at the thought. Mama Knight cleared her throat making both teens look at her, Kendall in annoyance and James in relief.

"Boys, we need to get ready and decide where we are going to make room for the baby."

"He could sleep in my room." Carlos said excited. James glared at the Latino; there was no way in hell that his baby would share a room with Carlos. The Latino would damage their child for life and possibly make it wear a hockey helmet. Hell would freeze over before the brunette allowed that. Katie shrugged her shoulders as she drunk her soda.

"You could put it in my room." Kendall glared at Katie, his sister was not going to corrupt and torment their child.

"How about we take out one bed and put a baby crib inside, our beds are full size anyway...''

"I'll think about it." Mama Knight quickly cut off her son's sentence.

"Mom!" Kendall said slamming his hand down on the table. Mama Knight glared at her son at the sudden moment of boldness that he exhibited.

"Kendall, you got him pregnant, I'm not taking that chance again after the baby is born." Logan watched as Kendall poked out his lip and pouted like a small child. James had a dusty blush painting his cheeks as he thought about what Kendall had asked him, he would love to make love to Kendall but Mama Knight watched them like a hawk and would not leave them alone together for more than five minutes.

Soon the waitress came, making sure to swing her hips more than necessary. She gave a smile as she pulled out her pen and notebook, her brown eyes staying on James more than they should.

"So, what will you guys have?" Asking cheerfully which made Katie and James roll their eyes.

Mama Knight gave her a stern look before threw a fake smile her way.

"We will have a cheeseburger with curly fries, a burrito with steak fries, two Caesar salads with vinaigrette dressing, four chili cheese dogs, four hot dogs with just chili, mustard and ketchup, one steak cooked medium rare, and a large pitcher of Pepsi. Oh and bring some seasoned fries on the side with some cheese sticks and onion rings."

The waitress nodded her head frantically before running off to the kitchen to give the lengthy order. Katie gazed to her mother out of the corner of her eye.

"Whats with the big order, mom?"

"Well since James is eating for two, I'm sure that he would be extra hungry." Mama Knight gave a too sweet smile as she looked at the brunette who was staring at Kendall, the blonde nervously shifted in his seat. James stood from the booth, squeezing past Kendall he dashed to the restroom. Kendall looked after his love in worry before following after him.

"James? Are you okay?" Looking in the stalls Kendall didn't see his pregnant lover anywhere until he turned around and found a pair of lips covering his own. James moaned into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck, pressing himself fully against the shorter male. Kendall gripped the brunette's hips tightly as he lifted him up, James wrapping his legs around Kendall's hips.

Kisses were placed all over the brunette's tanned body as Kendall sat him down on a toilet seat, pushing the shirt over James' head Kendall continued to litter the body he loved so much with kisses. James arched his back as Kendall proceeded to pull off his lover's pants and underwear. Pushing James legs apart, green stared into hazel.

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked, James only moaned his name which drove Kendall over the edge.

...

"They sure are taking a long time." Katie said as she watched her mom pick at the burrito she had ordered. She knew her mom wanted to storm into the bathroom incase the boys were doing something but she didn't want to risk looking like a fool. Carlos took a huge bite out of one of his many hot dogs while Logan picked at his steak.

"Mama Knight, do you want me to go check on them?" Logan asked, the woman snapped her head in his direction and gave a grateful smile as Logan got up and headed to the men's bathroom. Opening the door he heard gasps and quiet moans, the genius cautiously stepped around one of the bathroom stalls and gaped in shock.

James arched his back so much in which made Logan thought he was going to snap it in two. Kendall leaned forward resting his head on the brunette's chest as they came down from their high.

James' hazel orbs stared over Kendall's head right into chocolate brown orbs.

"Logan!?"

The other brunette fumbled around before he closed the stall door, his face a bright red. A few minutes later after Kendall and James made themselves decent they stepped out their faces red as both stared at the ground. Logan coughed awkwardly in his hand.

"Umm...I didn't expect to run across that..."

Mama Knight watched as all three boys returned from the restroom, Logan looked deeply disturbed, Kendall looked embarrassed and James looked satisfied. Something was up, she thought as all three sat back at the table. Carlos swallowed the hot dog he had eaten and sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"Hey, guys, who do you think that the fan is that won the 'Spend A Week with BTR' thing that Gustavo did?" He asked. The rest of the group groaned, they had forgotten about the sweepstakes that Gustavo and Kelly had planned. Next week the fan that had won was going to be revealed. Kendall sighed; he hoped that it wasn't some nut like that Sandy chick that was at the beach. He shivered; that would not be good.

James' face twisted in thought, they had to tell Gustavo and Kelly about his pregnancy but how? He had already run up the man's blood pressure numerous times and he doubted that the chubby man wanted to hear anything he had to say. He sighed and shrugged, well they will cross that bridge when they get to it.

Logan ran a hand through his spikey hair as he stared at his steak; what if she was crazy and hot like Camille? He didn't think they he could handle two Camilles...he could barely handle one. Taking a knife he stabbed at his steak and ripped a chunk out of it before he savagely chewed it.

Carlos just chewed on another hot dog; whoever the fan was he just hoped that they were pretty cool and awesome because from what he heard being famous and having fans can be pretty crazy and he and his helmet was ready to take on anything.

"Guys, how are we going to tell Gustavo about the baby?" Mama Knight said bringing everyone out of their thoughts.

"Yeahhh...we still have to tell Gustavo." Logan said as he stabbed his steak again. Carlos 'oohed' before he sat his meal down and caught everyone's' attention.

"Why don't we just get a big balloon and get a card that says 'You're an Uncle!' I'm sure that he would love it!" The Latino smiled proudly at his idea before he took a sip of drink. Everyone stared at him in disbelief for a few moments before they brushed it off as normal Carlos behavior.

"Um...as nice as that sounds Carlos, uh, no. We have to tell him so he'll take us serious." Kendall said as he squeezed James' hand in his own. The brunette shuddered at the contact, he had to get himself together or he was going to go crazy.

"Well, why don't you just explain what the doctor said to him and Kelly like you did to me and Carlos?" Kendall arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you laughed at me." The blonde countered as he pursed his lips. Mama Knight shook her head as she continued to listen to the boys throw ideas back and forth all of them being shot down by Kendall. The only thing that she was worried about was Brooke.

Brooke was never one to always listen to her son and would always butt in and make James do what she wanted him to do that she didn't see fit. She was afraid that Brooke would make the boy have an abortion or give the baby up for adoption and she knew that once the woman would find out she would question her parenting.

"Mom?" Kendall called bringing Jennifer from her thoughts. She looked at the four teen boys in front of her and blinked in confusion.

"What?" She asked.

"What do you think?" Carlos asked as he chewed on an onion ring. Jennifer blinked again, what were they talking about?

"About...?"

"We were going to call Griffin and have him have us a press conference where we would tell Gustavo and Kelly and have Dr. Kula there as proof." Logan explained as he took a sip of his soda. Mama Knight nodded her head at the idea; it wasn't too bad.

"It sounds like a good idea, boys, but you forgot one person."

"Who?"

"Brooke."

All four boys and Katie paled at that thought. James got up and ran to the bathroom saying he was going to be sick and Kendall followed after him, Logan excused himself to go and order desert and Carlos just hid under the table. Katie sighed as she looked at her mother.

"You know that you might have to tell her right Mom?" Jennifer stared down at her burrito.

"James has to tell her, dear."

"But the lady intimidates everyone; she even scares Griffin and Gustavo. Mom, James is scared of her what makes you think that he wants to tell her?"

"Because that is his mother and that is her grandchild as well as mine."

"But mom-"

"No buts! James will tell her, either the easy way or the hard way she has to know or she will find out through the media. That's how she found out about their relationship in the beginning."

Katie frowned but quieted down as she thought over what her mother said. She just hoped that James told his mother before the baby got here because that would not be good.


	5. Chapter 5 (Month 2)

"Kendall." James tried but his boyfriend sat on the edge of the bed. James thought for a moment, he and Kendall had spent all day in bed together and as nice as it was the brunette wanted attention and he knew how to get it. A smirk came onto his pretty face as he kneeled behind the blonde.

"Kendall, Kenny baby." He tried again rubbing himself against the blonde's back but he was ignored. The brunette began to pout as he was continued to be ignored so he wrapped his arms around the blonde from the back his hands sliding down into his lap.

"James!" Kendall screamed as he jumped up from the bed, his cheeks bright red as he stared down at his lover who was now rubbing himself seductively against the sheets. The brunette's eyes were glassy and sultry and that made Kendall hot and bothered and that was not good. Kendall began to panic; they were the only ones in the apartment today and he had satisfied James nine times today.

He was tired, and his penis was numb. Kendall thought at first that a very sexually active James Diamond would be the most amazing thing ever but now he was started to regret that considering that James was becoming more aggressive and wanted to become sexually satisfied multiple times a day. He ran a hand through his bangs as he shuffled his feet trying to keep his eyes off of James. The brunette's eyes were dark with lust and his face was a dusty red, he had on a large dress shirt that was unbuttoned, he had on no underwear and those long tan legs were stretched out underneath him.

_Damn you, sexy bastard. _Kendall thought.

Kendall sighed as the brunette stood from the bed and came towards him, those dark hazel eyes glittering dangerously. Kendall backed against the wall and watched in silent panic as the pretty brunette cornered him with his hands on Kendall's face.

"Kendall..." He said huskily. Kendall swallowed hard as he stared at his love.

"Y-Yeah?" James smirked as he leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend softly before he wrapped his arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Kendall moaned into the kiss all self-control that he had was lost. The blonde gripped the taller teen around the waist as the kiss became passionate. James hopped up so Kendall could grip his thighs, holding him up.

James rubbed himself against his boyfriend earning a growl from the blonde.

"Ugh...Kendall, please."

The blonde's green eyes snapped open as he realized what he was doing, without hesitation he threw James on the bed earning an uncomfortable grunt from the brunette. Kendall stood there and panted as he tried to hide his desire for the beautiful brunette in front of him. James frowned as he stared up at his boyfriend.

"What the hell is your problem!?" He hollered his hands protectively going over his stomach. Kendall stared in shock as he watched James cover his belly; the blonde froze, he had forgotten about the baby.

_I could have hurt the baby,_ Kendall thought as his face paled. James buttoned up the shirt that he had on and gave Kendall a hateful stare. The blonde sighed as he ran his hand through his bangs again.

"Sorry, Jamie baby. I'm just tired." James glared at him, the brunette stood from the bed and stormed past the blonde into the bathroom. Kendall swallowed hard as he turned to follow the brunette into the bathroom.

"James!"

_**BANG!**_

The door had been slammed in his face. Kendall frowned, he knew he was going to suffer for this for the rest of the day but he was only seventeen he didn't think he could have sex that many times in one day. He knew that he messed up when he had thrown James on the bed; it was hard to accept the fact that in a few months that he and the brunette were going to be parents.

Knocking on the bathroom door, Kendall called out to his love but he was ignored. Twisting the handle, he found it locked. The green eyed teen frowned as he rested his forehead against the cool wood of the door.

"James...please, baby, open the door."

Kendall sucked at his teeth as he waited and waited but there was still no response so not knowing what else to do he pulled on his shirt and jeans, slipping on his shoes and beanie he left. Taking out his phone he sent James a text message saying he was going to the pool; maybe if he left the brunette alone for a few hours then he would cool down.

...

"So he wants sex multiple times a day and you can't keep up?" Camille asked as she watched Kendall kick at invisible dirt. She had found him sitting alone next to the pool looking like he heart was broken and of course she being Camille had to know why.

"Yeah. I know he's sore but he's so horny that he ignores it. I thought it was awesome at first but my Kendall jr. is tired and won't um..."

"Ah...I see. He won't get up like he should.'' Camille said hiding her smile; these boys always talked to her about the weirdest things.

" He can get up but he falls down in the middle of it and I'm like ' what the hell!" while James is still gasping and moaning on him." The dark haired girl coughed awkwardly as she tried to get the mental images of James and Kendall having sex out of her head.

"It's okay. Hopefully this phase will go over soon." Kendall frowned at that thought as he remembered what Logan said. Woman don't usually experience a high sex drive untill their third trimester but James is already experiencing it. Like Logan said it may stay or go but whatever it was Kendall hoped that James would come down because Kendall jr. couldn't handle the roughness.

The blonde winced just thinking about. Camille noticed this and giggled catching Kendall's attention. He turned green eyes to the spunky actress and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you so giddy about?" He asked. The dark haired girl shrugged her shoulders; Kendall stared at her for a moment, maybe she and Logan had a date tonight.

"Oh I met this new guy and he is taking me out." Kendall raised his other eyebrow and stared at the girl in shock.

"What about Logan?" He asked. Camille gave him one of those looked before she explained.

"Me and Logan drifted apart, he grew to love someone else and so did I."

This was new to Kendall, he and Logan had been close untill he and James had started dating and that's when the genius had started spending more time with the Latino. But Logan had never mentioned that he had fallen for somebody else he had just stated that he and Camille had stopped dating.

For the rest of that afternoon Kendall wondered around the Palm Woods checking his phone to see if James had texted him back or called. He had a doctor's appointment tomorrow so Dr. Kula could check the progress of the baby and if James didn't want anything to do with his blonde boyfriend then someone else would have to go with him.

Making his way up back to 2J, he opened the door. Logan and Carlos were sitting on the couch talking, rather close, he noted. The dark brunette's hand was lightly squeezing Carlos' knee as they talked in hush tones.

Kendall smirked, a dimple showing as he walked over.

"Hey guys." He said making the two shorter teens jump apart. A blush spread across Carlos' cheeks and Logan coughed in his hand as he stared at the ground.

"Have you guys talk to or seen James?" The blonde asked as he flopped down on the far end of the couch away from his two friends.

"No, he hasn't come out of you guys' room all day." Carlos whispered as he fidgeted nervously. Kendall watched in amusement as the two teens kept eyeing each other out of the corner of their eyes.

"Well, I'm going to go try again. Later guys." The blonde smirked at the genius as he stood and walked to his bedroom. Before opening the door he heard Carlos give a frantic whisper.

"Dude, does he know?!"

"No, he shouldn't. I mean I haven't told him!"

"But its Kendall, Kendall always knows things!"

"Yeah but he can't know this!"

"Dude he has too!"

Shaking his head he opened the door and walked into his and James' shared bedroom. It was dark and as Kendall reached over he flipped the switch to turn on the lights. A groan emitted from a bed on the opposite side of the room and Kendall gave a small smile as his love rolled over covering his eyes from the light.

Walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed, Kendall took his hand and ran it through the brunette's soft bangs.

"Kendall?" A soft whisper catches his ear as hazel eyes open to stare at him. James sat up, bringing his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders. Kendall pressed his face into the brunette's shoulder and inhaled that intoxicating scent that was truly James Diamond.

"You've been at the pool all of this time?" The brunette asked as he stared at his love. Kendall nodded his head and was welcomed with soft hands against his cheeks. He had winced at first thinking that brunette was going to strike but he was surprised to find his love only inches away from his face staring at him tenderly and lovingly.

_James and his mood swings. _The blonde thought fondly. Kendall allowed James to pull him down on the bed and remove his beanie. When the dirty blonde locks were free James ran his fingers through them earning a much appreciated sigh from Kendall at the soothing feeling.

"I missed you." He whispered leaning down to kiss those dusted pink lips. Kendall pulled the brunette to straddle his lap and he ran his hands over the brunette's hips.

"I missed you too. You and the baby." James smiled down at Kendall and pushed his bangs out of his eyes. Kendall's hands moved from those hips up to the flat stomach that James now possessed. The skin was warm and molded with abs. James smiled as he placed his hands over Kendall's, he loved feeling his love touch his belly tenderly.

'' It feels weird, doesn't it?'' James said quietly his hazel eyes wide in the dim room. Kendall rubbed the skin tenderly as he thought for a moment.

"What's weird? Me rubbing your belly?"

"No, me being pregnant with...your baby." Kendall stared at his brunette for a moment before he sighed. Rolling James off of him, he laid the brunette down gently beside him and ran his fingers over James' thigh.

"No it doesn't. I'm happy that it's you. "Kendall whispered leaning forward he kissed James on the forehead. The brunette flushed as he felt Kendall gently massage his behind.

"But I'm a guy. Aren't you worried about the media?" Kendall let out a chuckle.

"I don't really care what they have to say." After he whispered those words he pulled the taller boy closer and kissed him lovingly.

James gave a smile before he fell into the endless and adorable void that was his Kendall.

...

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT!"

Mama Knight jumped from where she was seated, the newspaper crumpled in her hand and her coffee mug almost slipping off the counter. She turned her brown eyes to the hallway where their bedrooms were located but a tired Kendall waved her off as he got up from the couch.

Jennifer gave a small smile as she watched her son walk into the room that harbored his pregnant boyfriend; today was James' doctor appointment and the brunette had been up at six this morning trying on all of his clothes to see if he gained any weight. And due to the rule that she had finally enforced upon the teenagers Logan and Carlos was forced to awaken with them and watch.

"NO! THIS CANNOT BE! KENDALL GIVE YOUR PANTS!"

"JAMES, CALM DOWN!"

"NO! I'M GETTING FAT!"

Mama Knight covered the smile that threatened to blossom over her face. She remembered when she was pregnant with Kendall, that first time when she realized she was gaining weight was the worst. She hounded Kendall's father untill he bought her eight exercise videos though she never used them.

Her shape returned the way it was after she had given birth which had caused her husband pain that he had spent so much money.

The russet haired woman smiled at the memory but it was soon dashed when a hysterical James came storming out of the room in nothing but his boxers. The woman blushed and shielded her eyes.

"Um, James honey, is there a problem?"

"Yeah there is, I'm getting fat and cannot fit into any of my jeans!" Mama Knight covered her smile as she called for her son. Kendall ran into the living room with a towel and covered James so that his mother would not see his boyfriend's goodies.

Mama Knight let out a sigh of relief as she watched Carlos and Logan trudge into the living room. Both teens fell onto the couch.

''Whats the matter boys?" She asked ignoring the deadly glares that they gave her.

Mama Knight covered her mouth once again as she tried to stifle a laugh. She knew that James was driving them crazy with his antics but hey, Kendall or James didn't use protection so now they will have to face the consequences.

Kendall groaned in frustration as James tore back into their bedroom hoping to find a pair of pants that he could at least try and make fit. The brunette was near tears as he threw all of his jeans out of the closet.

"James, please, just put on my sweat pants so we can go. If you keep this up we will be late." Kendall pleaded as his brunette boyfriend wiped at his face.

"It's too early, I shouldn't be gaining weight." The brunette jumped when he felt a hand lie on the smaller part of his back. James turned and buried his face in Kendall's shoulder; the blonde patted his pregnant boyfriend's back as James sniffed.

"Jamie baby, remember what Logan said? The symptoms are a bit off so you may gain weight early do to it." James nodded his head as he allowed Kendall to lead them back over to his closet, bending down he picked up a pair of black sweat pants and a white V-neck and handed them to James.

"So please, let's go and get ready, so we can check on the baby." James nodded, wiping at his face again to rid himself of stray tears he walked into the bathroom.

Kendall sighed in relief as he tore off his pajama pants and slipped on some jeans and a hoodie. Stuffing his feet into his vans and pulling on a grey beanie he walked into the living room to wait on his lover.

"You finally got him to calm down?" Jennifer said as she walked over to her son and rubbed his shoulder. Kendall sighed and nodded his head; the russet haired woman gave a small smile and gave her son a hug.

"I'm proud of you. You're handling this very well."

"Yeah well, James is a handful whether he's pregnant or not."

"Kendall." Stepping back from his mother, Kendall turned to the tiny voice behind him. Holding out his arms he allowed James to run into them as the brunette tried to cover the very small baby bump he had. Logan and Carlos stood up, both had gotten dressed during James' episode. Logan stormed over to the counter and grabbed the keys.

"Ready?" He asked glaring at James. Kendall glared back and nodded his head. Grabbing James' jacket all four boys headed out of the apartment.

"Be careful, love you!" Mama Knight hollered. Multiple "I love you too" sounded through the hallway as the door closed.

...

"Okay, James, now just lie back and let's see, shall we?" James nodded his head and lay back on the small bed that was in the room. Dr. Kula meddled with a monitor that she pulled beside the bed, turning and clicking buttons. Kendall stood beside his boyfriend considering that Carlos and Logan had occupied the two seats available.

"This is going to be a little cold okay?" Kendall watched as the woman squirted some gel onto her gloved hand, making James pull up his shirt she gently rubbed the gel on his belly making his shiver at the cold touch.

"Okay, now let's see the baby." Hazel and green eyes focused on a black screen as Dr. Kula laid the device against James belly moving it around. Logan and Carlos sat up as they watched specks of black and white move together on the screen. Soon a white object appeared and Dr. Kula smiled.

"There you are boys, your little baby. Do you hear the heartbeat?" James stared in shock at the screen as he saw the small person that was growing inside of him. Soon a rhythm started to sound in the room and Kendall, Carlos and Logan smiled at each other.

"Oh...my...God. That's our baby, Kendall...Kendall! Our baby!" James hollered in excitement as he threw his arms up, tears of joy streaming down his face. Kendall laughed in joy as he hugged his brunette. Kissing James on the lips Kendall gave a dimpled grin.

"Yup, that's our baby Jamie. That's our little baby." Kendall said as he hugged his laughing and crying boyfriend closer. Logan and Carlos went and stood next to the couple as they congratulated their friends.

"We are going to be awesome uncles!" Carlos exclaimed as he pumped his fist in the air. Logan nodded and stared at the doctor who was collecting the picture from the ultra sound, she had removed the device for a time being so James and Kendall could embrace.

"So, is it healthy?" Logan asked making everyone look at him. Carlos punched him in the arm.

"Dude!"

"What? I'm curious." Dr. Kula gave a gentle smile as she turned to face the four boys.

"Yes, the baby is very healthy. Now James lay flat so I can check again." James nodded and did as was told. Dr. Kula rubbed the gel on his stomach again and she did as she did before. The picture showed back up on the monitor again and the boys watched in awe.

"Okay, so here is its head, and fingers and toes." She said as she pointed out the features to James and Kendall.

"What gender is it?" Carlos asked.

"It's too early to tell the gender but in about two or three months we'll find out."

"Oh Gosh, I hope you guys have a boy!" Carlos said eagerly as he stared at the screen.

After the appointment the boys made their way out of the doctor's office, Logan and Carlos chatting happily about baby things and names. Kendall stopped pulling James back with him; questioning hazel eyes stared at the blonde and Kendall pulled James to him by the waist.

"Kendall?" James asked as he turned to his blonde boyfriend.

"I just love you so much. You're so beautiful." James almost fainted in happiness.

"I love you too, Kendall."


	6. Chapter 6 (Month 2)

"Oh my goodness! Look at that!" Mama Knight said as she stared at the ultra sound picture.

James blushed and Kendall beamed as his mother stared at the picture of her grandchild.

"Kendall, James, I have to say...Oh God! I'm having a grand baby!" Jennifer squealed in delight.

Katie stared at the picture over her mother's shoulder and then stared up at Kendall.

"The baby has a big head. I feel bad for you James."

"Katie!" Jennifer scolded her daughter but the eleven year old just smirked and went about her daily focus on the stock market. Kendall rolled his eyes at Katie and James just patted his stomach.

"James, darling, you're positively glowing." Jennifer said making the brunette blush a pretty pink. Kendall gave a proud smile as he rubbed his boyfriend's belly.

Logan walked into the room and sat down on the couch next to Kendall, letting out a sigh he propped his feet up on the table. Jennifer noticed this and called out to the raven haired boy.

"Logan, honey, what's wrong?" She asked. Logan looked at her before he dropped his gaze to his sock covered feet.

"I could not find any scientific proof that James could get pregnant, but after the doctor's appointment earlier today...I have to say, I'm baffled."

Kendall smirked as he looked to the darker haired male next to him.

"So, you're still skeptical?" Logan glared at him.

"I will be until James gives birth."

"Really?''

"Yes, I'll be in the delivery room."

"The hell you say!"

"Kendall!" Jennifer scolded her son as the blonde stared at the shorter male.

"But mom-"

"Look Kendall, I just want to see how it is possible for a man to deliver a child. I want to see it actually happening."

"No you won't-"

"I'll record it!"

"Mom!?"

James laughed as he watched the interaction between the three; Logan was hell bent on getting into the delivery room. The brunette just let a grin split over his face as he laid his head on Kendall's shoulder, the blonde instinctively wrapped his arms around James' waist as he continued to argue.

"Guys! We still have to tell Gustavo and Kelly!" Carlos piped in from the kitchen. James sat straight up, his hazel eyes wide.

"But how? Me and Gustavo have not gotten along at all during these past few weeks." Jennifer nodded her head as the boys began to converse.

"Well show him the picture of the baby." Carlos said.

"He will think we photo shopped it." Kendall shot down the idea.

"I thought you guys wanted to have a conference with Kelly and Gustavo?" Katie commented as she walked back into the room to get her portable game system.

The four boys sighed. Kendall ran a hand through his bangs.

"Yeah we were, but we thought about it a little bit more and we kind of figured that cameras and stuff would be there and that's not good."

"Let's just call the doctor and bring Kelly and Gustavo up to the apartment. That way we will have privacy." Jennifer said. The boys looked at her before they all agreed.

"But when?" James asked as he and Kendall stood.

"We have the day off tomorrow, so we can tell them then. Kendall, you or James can call the doctor and ask her can she stop by." Logan said and Kendall nodded before he pulled James out of the apartment. His mom eyed him but he reassured her that he and James were going for a walk.

"Hey, Ken, where are we going?" James asked. His head was starting to hurt but Kendall only shushed him as they snuck into apartment 2A. The brunette paused when he saw the abandoned apartment that Kendall somehow had the key too. Closing the door and locking it, Kendall went and sat on the couch motioning for James to join him.

James sat comfortably across his boyfriend's lap and laid his head on Kendall's shoulder.

"Kendall, babe, why do you have the key to this apartment?" Kendall moved around a bit before he got comfortable and pressed his lips to James' hair in a sweet kiss.

"This used to be Kelly's old apartment. I told her that I needed it to think and she gave me the key."

"Why would Bitters let her keep the key?"

"Because on occasion she would come here during our rehearsals and fix food or whatever she does up here." James gave a small smile as he pressed his lips to his boyfriend's. James sighed as Kendall laid him on his back; the blonde started kissing down his neck and James turned his head in wonder.

"James? Baby, you okay?" Kendall asked as he stared down at his love. James nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm just not in the mood at the moment." He responded quietly. Kendall nodded before he positioned himself on the side of his beloved and laid his head on James' stomach. James giggled when he felt Kendall's hand run slowly on his hip bone that was revealed by his sweat pants.

It was peaceful and he loved it. It had been some weeks before he and Kendall had actually gotten some quiet time together. Logan was being skeptical; Jennifer was being a hawk, Carlos and Katie were being…Carlos and Katie. They were stressing him out on a daily basis and he was glad to actually have some time with his baby's daddy.

"So, the baby." Kendall started. James grunted showing that he was listening.

"Have you thought about any names?" James pursed his lips.

"Actually, no, I haven't. Have you?" Kendall kissed James' abdomen before his green eyes stared up into hazel.

"Well, what if it's a boy? How about Kendall Jr.?" The blonde smiled, James glared at his love before he shook his head.

"No but he can have a K name, so can the girl. How about Keith, Kamran, Karman, Kobe, Kasey, Kelvin , Kevin, Kaleb, Kain, Karl, Keeton, Keenan, Kent, Kenneth, Kenny, and for the girl, Kristy, Kristin, Karla, Kelley, Kayla, Kaitlin, Karolyn, Kira, Keri, Kamila, Karen, Karley, Kathleen, Katarina, Katrina..."

"God, I never knew there were so many K names for babies." Kendall grunted. James smiled as he started to name names again.

"Well…how about for a boy um... Kay...no...Jayden Kamran Knight and for a girl...Karina Jaclyn Knight..."

Kendall smiled as he watched James fiddle his thumbs as he named the possible future names for their child. It was so cute at how the brunette would blush and give a small smile at the thought of their child.

"Babe?" Kendall broke out of his thoughts when he heard James call to him.

"Yeah?" James ran a hand through Kendall's dirty blonde hair, his hazel eyes stared at his love in wonder.

"What do you think we should name the baby?"

"I don't know. How about we wait untill we figure out the gender?" James nodded his head. He knew Kendall was right; it would be easier to put names together after they knew the gender of the baby. James sighed as he laid his head back in thought. He still needed to figure out a way to tell his mother that he was pregnant with Kendall's child.

He knew that she was going to be upset and go into a rant about how Brooke Diamond's son doesn't get pregnant by some ruffian. Not like Kendall was a ruffian to begin with, he was more of a bad boy. But the thought that she was not going to be excited as Jennifer still worried him.

"You okay, babe?" Hazel clashed with green as James stared Kendall in the eyes. The blonde had his eyebrows drawn together as he stared at his love and James took his finger and ran it over Kendall's cheek.

"Just thinking." Kendall nodded his head and laid his head back down on James' stomach. The brunette than began to rub his hands through his boyfriend's hair, enjoying the soft and silky feels of the blonde tresses. Well, if his mother would be difficult then he would just have to face her. His family was more important than her being a bitch.

James rubbed a hand over his face. He slide down and wrapped his arms around Kendall in a hug. Kendall buried his face in the brunette's neck, kissing the skin gently.


	7. Author's Note

I want to say thank you to all of the people who love my story. It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside with you loving my story. I just want to say thank you and if anybody has any ideas on how to improve the story please let me know! Love you all!

-Raven


	8. Chapter 8 (Month 2)

**I hope every one had a good Christmas :) Anyway I hope this chapter is some good. I was up to two o clock in the morning writing it out and I would like to say thank you! For reveiwing and liking my story. I know for fact that if I don't finish this then my best friend would attack me like a spider monkey. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

"That fat, big nosed bastard!" James screeched as he threw the bedside lamp against the wall. Carlos and Logan were hiding in a corner ducking the many objects that the brunette had gotten his hands on. Kendall in particular, was trying his best to get to his brunette love but whenever anyone got remotely close to the brunette he would swing not caring who he hit.

"James!" Kendall hollered as another object was thrown against the wall. Mama Knight and Katie had been ushered out of the room by Logan hoping that they wouldn't endure the Diamond wrath.

"I hate him! Gustavo you ignorant asshole!" James hollered as he picked up his cell phone and threw it at the wall; the blackberry smashing into pieces. Kendall stared at Logan and Carlos and they both nodded. Logan, fearing for his life, straightened up, walking over he placed a hand on James' shoulder.

"H-Hey James—"Burning hazel eyes turned on him and Logan squeaked as the taller male loomed over him. He turned a terrified gaze to Kendall and the blonde nodded before Logan turned back to his band mate.

"J-James…we all know how Gustavo can be but please calm down, he didn't mean to call you a talentless whore." Kendall sighed as Logan just made the brunette angrier, he and Carlos had to make their move and quick or James was going to hurt the brains of their little group.

And they did not need a broken Logan.

"Are you taking up for him?" James hissed making Logan regret what he said.

"W-Well…k-kind—no..." Without hesitation, James swung at Logan making the shorter male let out a high pitched scream but Carlos had ran and tackled the boy to the ground so the only person that received the blow was Kendall. In haste, Kendall had jumped over Carlos and Logan to tackle James onto the bed but he did not see the backhand that James had intended for Logan to strike his love to the ground. Carlos and Logan stood in shock as Kendall kneeled on the ground; cradling his now bruising jaw.

James huffed, his cheeks red from anger as he glared at Kendall.

"Serves you right." Kendall spit out blood, and watched as his boyfriend stormed out of the bedroom, then after that they heard the door to the apartment slam shut.

Logan ran to the kitchen to get ice and Carlos helped his friend to the bathroom to rinse his mouth out with warm water.

"Wow, I never had seen James that upset before. Not even when Gustavo told him he had no talent." Kendall nodded his head but he knew that Gustavo had crossed the line. Kendall had tried to play peace maker and only made James turn on him and damn!

That hit he was given hurt like a bitch!

Logan came into the bathroom and pressed the ice to Kendall's jaw. Kendall groaned as he felt the pressure on his cut gum but allowed Logan to push him into the living room. Seating himself down onto the orange sofa he kept the cold to his cheek as Logan and Carlos came and sat with him.

"So…where do you think James has gone?" Carlos piped up after a few minutes of awkward silence. Kendall shrugged his shoulders, his green eyes blazing in anger and Logan looked nervous. He wished that Gustavo would learn how to keep his mouth shut but it seems that the man had it out for James ever since they had come L.A.

_Two hours earlier…_

_"Dr. Kula, do you think that you could come and…huh? Oh yeah, you see we have to tell our record producer and his assistant….yes, well yeah Griffin has to be here…what? No he has talked about destroying you….I-I mean he hasn't! Please…really? Okay thanks! See you in a few—oh, it's the Palm Woods hotel, room 2J. Sure, thanks!"_

_Kendall laid his cell phone down as he happily skipped into his and James' bedroom, yes he skipped. Mama Knight had called Kelly and Gustavo and they were on their way up with Griffin. Pushing open the door, Kendall made his way in only to see James' staring down at his belly in the mirror. _

_"Hey baby…whatcha doing?" Kendall said as he sauntered up behind the taller male and rested his hands on his hips. James pouted as he rested his hands on the small baby bump he had. Kendall smiled at him in the mirror as his love continued to rub his hands over his belly. James had gained at least twenty pounds but Dr. Kula only told the blonde knowing how dramatic James would be. _

_The twenty pounds wasn't even baby fat. Dr. Kula said that since the male's body structure was not made to support carrying a child, a female had an extra layer of fat around her belly just for pregnancy so James' body was putting on extra weight to support the baby. The brunette didn't know this of course; he thought he was just getting fat._

_"Did you call the doctor?" James asked as he pulled his shirt down. Kendall pressed a kiss to his neck and nodded. _

_"Yup, she should be here soon. Kelly, Gustavo and Griffin are coming too so get ready for the non-believers."_

_James pouted; he did not feel like dealing with the very loud and very fat producer. _

_"Kendall! James! Everyone is here!" Mama Knight hollered from the living room. Kendall gripped his love's hands and led him into the room where they Dr. Kula speaking with Kelly, a smirking Griffin and his body guard and Gustavo. _

_"DOGS! Can you give me a good reason on why I am here in your apartment WHEN I SHOULD BE DOWN IN THE STUDIO MAKING MUSIC?" _

_Kendall felt James' grip tightened and the brunette's ears had started to turn red from anger. _

_Kendall pushed James behind him, trying to keep the brunette's temper in check. _

_"Well Gustavo—" _

_"Mr. Rocque I believe that is why I am here. Hello, my name is Josie Kula. I am James' doctor." Gustavo stared down at the brunette woman through his sunglasses and then began to open his mouth to say something but Griffin interrupted him. _

_"Gustavo! I understand that she is here to tell us why James has been acting strange lately so…sit." Griffin said in his usually cheery voice. Gustavo looked at Kelly and the dark skinned female pointed to the couch making the fat man sit down. Kelly followed suit and sat down beside her boss while James and Kendall made their way over to stand in front of them while Dr. Kula prepared her documents._

_"You guys finally have the answer to why pretty boy has been throwing fits more than usual?" Kelly said as she watched Carlos and Logan enter the room with Mama Knight and Katie. Jennifer went and sat at the kitchen table with Katie right beside her while Carlos and Logan went and stood beside their two friends. _

_"Whatever the reason the dog has for being a pain, better be a good one because one more outburst from him and I'm going to tear up his contract." Gustavo said as he glared at James._

_James clenched his jaw; this fat bastard has been at him for the past three months and he was tired of it. Kendall placed a comforting hand on his boyfriend's lower back and massaged it gently. _

_Dr. Kula sighed as she went and handed Kelly and Gustavo two pictures. Gustavo made a face and Kelly stared at the picture. _

_"What is this?" She asked as she eyed the photo. Gustavo held it out and gazed at it before he held it up to the light. _

_"Mr. Rocque no matter how many ways you look at it, it is still the same thing." Dr. Kula said as she began to open up a document. Clearing her throat she began to talk. _

_"Miss Wainwright, that picture that you hold in your hand is an ultrasound picture. My patient is about two months and a week pregnant when that picture was taken." Kelly and Gustavo gazed at her, dumbstruck to the information that she had just given them. _

_"You see my patient has been having very wild mood swings due to the pregnancy. James come here please." The brunette stepped up and Dr. Kula pulled him to her and pulled up his shirt. The brunette blushed a bright red and Kelly and Gustavo just stared. Taking her index finger, she ran her hands along James' belly making the brunette shiver from her cold fingers._

_"James has put on about twenty pounds of pure fat," The brunette let out a shriek of terror, "the reason for this is because he needs this fat to help the baby. His body is not made for carrying children."_

_"Wait…you're saying that James is pregnant?" Kelly asked as she rose from her seat; the ultra sound picture in her hand. _

_"Exactly, Miss Wainwright. James is two months pregnant with Mr. Knight's child. But he is a rare case indeed, you see he is a herma—"Before she could finish her sentence Gustavo broke out into a loud roar of laughter. Griffin stood calmly next to the man and watch in wicked amusement as the doctor's face twisted in anger. _

_"You-You expect me to believe that-that dog is pregnant? Don't make me laugh!" With that said Gustavo fell back into fits of laughter again. Kelly rolled her eyes before she pinned the boys with her gaze._

_"Guys, this has to be some sort of prank?" Kelly asked but the boys just stared at her. The dark haired woman raised an eyebrow as she stared at the band. _

_"Oh my God, you're serious?" She asked. Kendall shrugged his shoulders and Dr. Kula began again; handing Kelly the millions of tests that they had done, the ultra sounds, urine samples, blood samples and multiple others. _

_"As you can see, James has ovaries here, leading to-hold on what's this?" Dr. Kula held up the picture of James' ultra sound. _

_"Well, how did he get pregnant? When guys…well you know. Don't they stick em' in the butt?" Carlos asked. Dr. Kula was silent for a moment before she gasped. James stared at her with his brow creased; looking over her shoulder he stared at the ultra sound of his body. _

_"Um…doc, is everything okay?"_

_"James…did it ever occur to you that you may have…more than one hole?" Everyone stared at the woman as if she had grown a second head. Dr. Kula quickly pointed out the thing that she had found. _

_"You see here? This is the anus, this is to the penis and this…this is leading to the womb that your body has created. James…your body has created some sort of…um…birth canal the same way a female has a vagina." James' hazel eyes widened in shock along with Kendall's as they digested this information. _

_Logan gaped at the woman," T-That's impossible!" _

_"I know! I know! B-But-oh my! James you have to come to my office so I can check this immediately! I have never seen such a rare and more…extraordinary case of pregnancy please, now!" Dr. Kula reached and gripped the taller brunette's wrist and without second thought started to race towards the door of the apartment, her heels 'click clacking' against the floor. _

_"Hold on." Griffin said as he stepped in front of the woman; Dr. Kula looked up at him in anger but Griffin only smiled at her._

_"Please, Miss Josie, you promised to explain and you will do just that. Remember that talk we had." Dr. Kula sighed as she released James from her grasp. Collecting her documents she went back over and cleared her throat. _

_"Well yes, Kendall and James had sex as you know…and well with this new discovery that I found, instead of having anal sex, it seems that James has some sort of opening connecting to a womb, which allowed him to become impregnated. Thus, I will have to do more testing and examinations to find out how this happened." _

_Mama Knight stood from her seat at the table and walked over to the doctor. Holding the younger woman with her gaze he gave her a hard stare. _

_"Are you sure that this information will be disclosed? If anybody finds out—"_

_"I assure you, Misses Knight, that I have no desire to tell anyone of this." Jennifer nodded her head as she walked over and rubbed Kendall on the shoulder as her stunned son rubbed a hand over his face. Logan, who had disappeared, reappeared with an anatomy book; his had sweat on his brow as he tore through the pages of the book. _

_"There is no scientific proof that this is POSSIBLE! How can this happen!?" He screamed as he ripped out a page of the male anatomy and shoved it in James' face. _

_"This is not POSSIBLE!" The shorter male screeched. Carlos walked over and slowly pulled Logan away from the taller male. Ushering him to sit next to Gustavo he patted those spikes that Logan usually wear in his hair. James fell to his knees as he clutched at the shirt over his belly; biting at his lip he tried to process the information that he was just given. _

_He had a vagina? Well not really but he was close to having one. So was he a guy or a girl or what? _

_"But Doctor? Shouldn't there be a reason behind James' condition? The guys said that they played hockey back in Minnesota so there could be proof that he has a rare disorder." Kelly tried. _

_"Disorder? You call that a disorder?" Kendall said as he finally snapped out of his shock. _

_"Well Kendall, what would you call it?" _

_"My boyfriend has a vagina! I turned away from vagina to end up going back to one with a male body!" Jennifer frowned as she pulled Kendall by his ear. Kelly helped James up from the floor and he turned angry hazel eyes on his blonde boyfriend._

_"How can you say that? How in the hell can you accept me getting pregnant but not this?" He asked his voice breaking. Kendall pulled away from his mother as he clenched his fists. _

_"I never said that I accepted it! I just deal with it considering I love you b-but this is too much!" _

_"Kendall!" James hollered as the blonde began to walk away. He ran forward and snatched Kendall by the shirt but the blonde pushed James away from him. Dr. Kula sighed as she wiped at her face; the pressure of all of this was finally making both boys break. _

_"HOLD IT DOG!" Gustavo yelled as Kendall paused in mid step. Everyone turned to stare at the pudgy music director as he made his way over to the two boys. Kendall was red in the face from anger and James was near tears. _

_"Look, just make James get rid of this thing so we can finish the second album. Because, I do not take any of this seriously." He said as he pointed a finger to everyone around the room. Through his shades he stared at Kendall and James. _

_"What makes you think, that you would get this…talentless whore pregnant?" Gustavo stated being ignorant of the words that had just left his mouth. _

_"How can you say that Gustavo?" Kelly said as she walked over to her boss. Gustavo took his finger and motioned to James' figure. _

_"I mean look at him, he is the definition of phoney. I knew I should have left you back in Minnesota and only brought Kendall here." Before Mama Knight could call out to him James had tackled Gustavo to the floor in blind fury. Kendall ran forward and tried to pull the brunette off of their music producer but James had a tight hold on the gold chain. _

_"You asshole!" James screeched as he twisted the chain, choking Gustavo. Kelly tried to pull his hands away but James only spat and cursed at the older man. Gustavo tried to move his hands to push the taller male off of him but only found out that it was futile as James was out for blood. _

_"Guys! Help!" _

_Carlos and Logan ran forward; grabbing ahold of Kendall they tried to pull James away but the brunette was hell bent of chocking Gustavo to death. _

_"James, let him go! He can't breathe!" Kelly pushed at the brunette's chest over Gustavo but James turned burning hazel eyes on her and took his forearm and pushed her back against the wall. She fell against the wall with a 'thud' as she watched the boys struggle to get James under control. _

_"You stupid, ugly, ignorant bastard! I am not a whore!" _

It had taken them a good thirty minutes to pull James from Gustavo with no help from Griffin and his body guard. The CEO was too busy sitting on the couch with Katie eating . Kula and Mama Knight tended to Kelly making sure that she did not harm herself in anyway while Kendall lifted James' by the waist and carried him out of the room.

But before he was carried out, James took his boot covered foot and planted it in the man's side.

Kendall wasn't sure what happened after that but his mother had told him that Kelly talked Gustavo out of pressing charges. Carlos and Logan entered the room to check on their friend, they told Kendall that Gustavo was still thinking about replacing James even though Kelly said he wouldn't.

The music producer refused to apologize and James wouldn't either so until they saw eye to eye then there was going to be no more recording. Kendall ran a hand through his bangs as he thought it over.

Tomorrow James would go see Dr. Kula to check what exactly was happening with his body and she had also called for his medical records from Minnesota.

"Kendall, did you really mean what you said about James and the baby?" Carlos asked quietly knowing his friend possibly had a headache.

"No, I didn't…I was just shocked that's all." Carlos nodded his head accepting the answer he was given. Logan rubbed a hand through his hair.

"You know that Gustavo could have possible damage to his wind pipe and a possible broken rib?" Kendall's green eyes stared at his friend.

"Broken rib?"

"From how hard James had kicked him, those boots that he had on were steel toe boots." Carlos winced at the thought. He was surprised that Gustavo was talked so easily out of pressing charges, probably because he didn't want to face Brooke. But Gustavo did rile up the brunette and with those wild mood swings that James were having he wasn't surprised that the boy had snapped.

"Yeah and? Gustavo deserved it for calling him a whore." Kendall snarled. Logan sighed as he leaned back against the cushions of the couch.

"But Kendall be reasonable, how on earth did this happen? I mean, yeah, you have cases of hermaphrodites out there everywhere but James being one? Too good to be true."

"Logan, James does have a penis if that's what you're saying and he has bal—"

"I know! Jesus, but Kendall don't you ever think about how we are finding out about this now?"

"Well yeah but James didn't know himself."

"Are you sure that he didn't know?"

Kendall's green eyes sparkled in wonder as he stared at Logan; Carlos watched the two for a few moments as Kendall shifted in his seat.

"What are you saying Logan?"

"All I'm saying is that James could have known, but like all hermaphrodites could have been told that his female bits were nonfunctional. He knew that he had them but he thought that they didn't work."

Kendall let out a frustrated sigh; he was tired of hearing about this hermaphrodite business. He had just been told earlier that day that his boyfriend has a birth canal somewhere near his butt. This was too much to think about and plus his jaw was throbbing.

"But if James knew, then why would he not tell us?" Carlos asked.

"Maybe he was embarrassed, think about it, love. A guy like James has his reputation for breaking hearts and being a player. Think about what something like that would do."

"Yeah you're right. Sorry."

"No problem. You were just curious."

Kendall raised an eyebrow as he saw the tender gaze that Logan gave Carlos. He had heard what Logan said but did he imagine it or did he hear right?

Love. _Love. _

Logan had called Carlos his love. Kendall's gaze shifted to Carlos as he blushed and looked away from the other teen. Something was up.

"Um, Logan you called Carlos love." Kendall stated watched the braniac stutter and blush. Carlos fidgeted in his seat as Logan let out a nervous laugh.

"No I didn't, I said 'LOS. You know CarLOS." He giggled again as he turned from the blonde biting at his nails.

"…No. I'm pretty sure I heard love." Kendall knew what he had heard; he and James had called each other enough lovey dovey nicknames to know what one sounded like. The blonde continued his thought process when he remembered what Camille said about Logan loving someone else then it hit him.

"Oh. My. God. You and Carlos are dating!"


	9. Chapter 9 (Month 3)

**I just want to say thank you to** **Scarlett**, **AkireAlev , CrazyKAMESFan13, Chey21, ThatKames15, and Aly for reveiwing my story and letting me know how much they enjoy it! ^.^ Thank you all and if you have any ideas on how the guys meet their fan and other ideas for the story let me know! **

* * *

Logan sighed as he and Carlos waited on James and Kendall; the couple was still going through a rough time after James had attacked Gustavo and slapped Kendall. Mama Knight had tried on multiple occasions to get the boys to talk but James would always run or find some other excuse not to be near his blonde boyfriend. So here they are now, waiting in front of the Palm Woods Hotel for those two to come down so they can start the date.

He and Carlos were wearing similar matching out fits, Logan had on a black vest, a dark blue dress shirt, a black tie, navy colored straight leg jeans and black and blue air forces. Carlos had on a black cardigan with a white v neck, with light grey skinny jeans and white and black adidas. Due to the excitement of having a double date; James had ripped apart their closets and found these outfits.

After Kendall had discovered that he and Carlos were dating it didn't take long for him to smile and congratulate them. But that didn't mean that it wasn't awkward to act like a couple around every one.

"Ugh! What is taking them so long? I'm so hungry!" Carlos whined. Logan gently placed a kiss to the side of the Latino's head.

"I know, love. But let's just hope that they haven't gotten into another fight. I don't think the baby can handle any more stress." Carlos nodded and turned to place a kiss to Logan's lips.

"Dudes, do that on your own time." Kendall said as he and James walked out of the hotel. James had a scowl on his face and Kendall had a faint bruise on his jaw from where he was backhanded about two weeks ago.

Both teens had on opposite outfits. Kendall had on a black dress shirt that was rolled up to his elbows, half of it was unbuttoned showing his white wife beater, he had on dark blue skinny jeans with black boots and a studded belt. James had on a white long sleeved shirt that showed that tan collar bone; he had on navy blue straight legged jeans and white air forces.

"Nobody said anything when you and James were having sex in the bathroom at the restaurant." Kendall gaped at Carlos then quickly turned a glare on Logan.

"Dude! You told him!?"

"Well…" Logan let out that nervous laugh of his again. Kendall opened his mouth to say something but James brushed past him and started walking down the street. Kendall let out a groan as he followed after his brunette lover. Carlos and Logan glanced at each other before they followed after the couple.

James was about three months pregnant at his point and without his shirt; you could see his belly poking out. Mama Knight thought it was adorable while James stared at himself in the mirror. The brunette now refused to go anywhere without a shirt or tank top.

Making their way into the restaurant, Kendall pulled James by the wrist and pulls him against him. Pressing a kiss to the brunette's jaw bone, he ran a hand down to rub the baby bump that had started to develop.

"Hmm…James, when we get back to the apartment you want to have some fun?" Kendall said as he placed his leg between James' thighs. The brunette frowned pushing Kendall's hands off of him and shoving the blonde back his made his way into the restaurant. Kendall ran a hand through his bangs as he followed after James like a puppy.

They found Logan and Carlos sitting at a booth next to the back window and sat down. James had his arms crossed and ignored Kendall like he had been doing for the past three weeks. Kendall chewed at his lip ; they had discovered what it was that was different about James' body and the truth was that the brunette indeed had a birth canal. It was between his scrotum and his anus and considering how raw it was it must have just developed right before James had gotten pregnant.

Dr. Kula had no explanation as to why this was happening and do to her restricting the information she could not ask for outside help. Gustavo on the other hand was suffering from a bruised rib and a damaged windpipe meaning that the producer could not yell as he usually did.

James, had remained quiet through the testing and examination before Dr. Kula was finished. She had asked him was he still vomiting and had any other discomforts; the brunette simply said that he was still sick and was just moody.

Like he wasn't moody while he wasn't pregnant. When she did an ultra sound on his belly, Kendall noticed the bruises that were right above his waist line. The blonde felt guilty when those bruises resembled his hands. He hadn't known that he had gripped James that hard and the brunette failed to say anything about it.

"What do you guys want to order?" Carlos said as he skimmed over the menu; his mouth watering at the many things he knew that Logan would deem unhealthy.

"I would like…um…I guess I would take the lamb, what about you babe?" Kendall said as he laid his menu down. The brunette "hummed" as he turned away from Kendall. The blonde let out a groan as he was given sympathetic looks from his two band mates. Reaching over Kendall pulled James to him and lightly brushed his lips against his ear.

"James, come on. You can have anything you want." James frowned and continued to ignore Kendall but the blonde was not giving up. Gripping his chin gently, Kendall pulled James into a soft kiss. Green and hazel met as Kendall dropped his hand to rub over the small bump that was holding his child.

"Babe, you can't stay mad at me forever." Logan watched in anticipation as James let out a sigh and leaned forward kissing Kendall gently on the lips. Carlos let out a small smile as he ducked his head back down to look at the menu; it was about time that they made up.

"So…you said I could have anything I wanted right?" James smiled as he batted those long lashes at Kendall. The blonde gulped but nodded; he felt an ache in his wallet.

"Fine then. I want the lobster, with that butter garlic sauce and potato soup with saffron on the side along with a glass of ginger ale and a strawberry shortcake on the side with extra strawberries and some lemons to put in the ginger ale along with chocolate covered strawberries."

"Uh, James, do you think that that's a little much?"

"You said I could have anything I wanted and I am hungry." Kendall hung his head as he took out his wallet and counted the few hundred bills that he had inside. He hoped that what James had just ordered didn't break him because they still had baby things to buy.

Carlos stared at the couple in thought before he turned puppy dog eyes on Logan.

"Logie—"

"No."

"But James can have whatever he wanted!"

"Because Kendall has spoiled him and he is also eating for two. Carlos you are one person and I am not about to pay for a hundred dollars' worth of food." The Latino pouted as he sat back in his chair. James only giggled as he batted those long lashes at Kendall again practically making Kendall drool at the sight.

He need to learn James' secret on how to make Kendall bend over backwards.

"Hey James…how can you get Kendall to do anything you want?" James stopped in the midst of his flirting to look at the younger male as his usual proud smirk blossomed over his face.

"You want to know the secret?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows. Carlos nodded eagerly as the brunette drew closer.

"Hot. Rough. Mind blowing. Sex." The Latino blushed scarlet and Logan choked on a roll that he had been chewing on. Kendall just laughed as Carlos sat back in his chair and started to eyeball his boyfriend.

Kendall had to agree that was one reason why he did everything for the brunette but James had been on a bad mood streak for the past few weeks and he hasn't had any goodies. And he was missing the brunette's sweet body entwining with his own.

"So, what you boys ordering?" A young waitress said as she walked up to the table. Logan gave his and Carlos' order, he was having a caesar salad with roasted chicken and lite Italian dressing while Carlos was having steak with steamed vegetables. Kendall then proceeded to give James' lengthy order while he ordered himself lamb with a spinach soup on the side. After the waitress wrote down the order she popped the gum she was chewing and walked off to the kitchen.

"Have you guys heard anything else about the fan that Gustavo and Kelly are going to pick?" Logan said as he and reached over and gripped Carlos' hand making the Latino blush. James smiled as he felt kiss his neck. The brunette shrugged his shoulders before Kendall ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"No, Kelly texted me the other day and said that she will be revealed next week. They have to do paper work and background checks. " Logan nodded his head. They haven't been given much information about who this girl was but he hoped that she was a decent person.

"James, what about you? Have you and Kendall thought about how you're going to deliver the baby?" The brunette chewed at his lip untill he opened his mouth to speak.

"Natural."

"C-section."

James paused as he turned his eyes on Kendall.

"A C- section? I am not going to get cut open." Kendall frowned at the brunette before he ran his fingers through his bangs. He could feel the nervousness radiating off of James ; his mother had asked him that same question about a week ago. He had yet to talk to James about it but he had hoped the brunette would agree with him about a cesarean.

He was wrong.

"James, don't you think that it would be safer to have a cesarean section instead of natural birth?" Kendall tried but James only rolled his eyes.

"I want to give natural birth because after the child is born. I'm going to the gym and get my abs back." Kendall let out a frustrated sigh ; he was not going to win this battle unless he could make James see eye to eye.

"Be serious, a scar can heal and be hidden if you give natural birth you're putting yourself at risk."

"At risk for what Kendall?"

"James, if the birth canal that you have has recently opened and is not used to being stretched," The brunette blushed at this and gave a bright smile.

"Then if you give natural birth and it is stretched too far then we have no idea how it may heal or it may be prone to infection depending on how smoothly the birthing goes. " Logan stated as he watched as Kendall nodded his head frantically.

"But, if you have complications while giving birth then it should be better to have an emergency C-section. If everything goes smoothly then it should be alright." James nodded his head in understanding. Kendall sighed; he knew that James still wanted to give natural birth and he only hoped that it would go smoothly.

James stood from the table making his band mates gaze at him.

"Where ya going James?" Carlos asked but the brunette only gave Kendall a heated gaze as he sauntered away. Giving Kendall one last look, he disappeared into the men's bathroom. The blonde gulped and he stood getting ready to follow after the brunette but Logan called him back.

"Kendall, if you and James are going to do what I think you're going to do then please don't get caught. I want to actually have a mean before we get kicked out." Logan pleaded. Kendall nodded then sprinted in the direction where James' had disappeared.

Carlos watched as the blonde ran into the men's bathroom before he stared at Logan. Logan gazed at him out of the corner of his eye before he turned his head away.

"Logan…"

"Y-Yes, Carlos?"

"Can we-?"

"NO! Oh dear God no! They've corrupted you." Logan pulled the Latino in a hug as he tried his best to sway Carlos' mind from what he wanted to do. But the hand that had seemed to find Logan's lap said otherwise.

…

"Oh God. James…too long…" Kendall moaned as he devoured James' mouth in a passionate kiss. The brunette was now panting like a dog in heat as Kendall had his back on the sink counter, his shirt pulled up to his shoulders as Kendall worked on his flesh. Kendall kissed the brunette again but moaned when James placed his thigh between Kendall's legs.

"Kendall…hurry…"

"Shh...baby…you wanted to do it here." Kendall said as he snatched James down off of the counter and flipped him over on his stomach. James moaned when Kendall pulled down his skinny jeans. James gasped when Kendall pushed hard against him; stars invading his vision.

"Hey, do you have a fetish for bathroom sex?" Kendall asked out of the blue as he and James continued to move in a slow rhythm. The brunette fisted his hands and gasped pushing himself back against the blonde making Kendall groan at the friction that James was causing him.

Running his fingers through that soft golden brown hair, he awed at the feel of it. Releasing those locks he then let his hand run down that muscular back that was covered in golden tan skin. He loved this body and he loved this person and James was just perfect. Kendall pumped his hips forward making the brunette moan at the slow motion.

"James which hole—"Kendall began to question but the brunette wasn't having it. Pushing his boyfriend away from his body, James turned around and hopped on the counter. Spreading his legs wide, he took his finger and motioned for the blonde to come to him. Kendall swallowed the lump in his throat as he stared at those hazel eyes that were quickly turning dark with lust.

Kendall looked to the door and saw that it was locked before he pulled of his shirt and wife beater. With two long strides he was there gripping James by the thighs and kissing and sucking on his neck. James ran his hands over the paler teen's shoulders as Kendall began his conquest in ravaging his boyfriend's body.

"James—"

"Shut up Kendall and do me!"

…

"Bad Carlos!" Logan said as he smacked Carlos' hands away. The Latino was getting bolder and Logan was being assaulted by two tan hands.

"Come on Logan, Kendall and James are doing it." The Latino whispered sending shivers up his boyfriend's spine. Logan looked around for the waitress, she had disappeared twenty minutes ago and he hoped that she would be returning soon. He and Kendall had the most self-control but apparently he was the only one left considering Kendall followed after the pretty brunette like a hungry puppy.

Lost in thought, Logan didn't feel the hand sliding down the back of his jeans. Only when he let out a squeal did the waitress decide to come with a cart full of food. The young girl popped her gum as she began to place the plates on to the table.

Logan almost cried in joy as he sat down and began shoveling his food in his mouth. The waitress shrugged her shoulders before she pushed the cart back into the kitchen.

Carlos pouted and started eating his own food. About ten minutes later, Kendall and James reappeared both flushed and sweaty. Carlos gave them a curious glance while Logan gave them hateful glares.

"I see you guys have been busy." He said eyeing the rather large hickey that was on James' collar bone. James smiled, leaning over he gave Kendall a sweet kiss before he began eating his lobster.

Kendall smiled as he received a very heated glare from Logan.

"What?"

…

The next day the guys were called down the studio but before they left James had had a freak out over a small pimple that was on his cheek. Kelly stood at the front entrance waiting on them as they walked up to her.

"Hey guys. Gustavo and I picked the fan and she will be revealed next week after James' appointment." She smiled as she opened the door and walked inside the four young men following after her. Kendall gripped James' shirt and pulled the brunette back before they followed Carlos and Logan into Gustavo's office.

"What?" The hazel eyed singer asked. Kendall pressed a kiss to his jaw line.

"If Gustavo says anything out of line, promise me that you will walk away." Kendall pleaded as his green eyes stared up into his loves. James sighed as he nodded.

"I promise."

Kendall nodded before he placed his hand on the small of James' back and they walked inside.

Gustavo eyed them as they sat down; a frown crossed his face as he eyed the brunette through his sun glasses. James felt eyes on him and gazed at the record producer in hatred but the chubby man sighed as he held up a photo of a young girl.

"Dogs, this is the fan. She is to spend a week with you but she has been told that you are off limits." He gestured to Kendall and James," Also she is not allowed in the apartment because she may be crazy."

"Didn't she past the background check?" Logan asked. Kelly walked up beside Gustavo and laid two documents on the desk.

"Everything came out clear but the one thing is…is that when she was a child, she was sent to a mental institution. That's why we are saying to watch her." Logan leaned forward and took the papers. Scanning over them he saw that the girl was indeed charged to a mental institution when she was only ten years old.

"Um…do you think that is okay? I mean she could still be a nut case."

"Gustavo talked to her mother. She said that her daughter is on medication and that she takes it every day."

James shifted in his seat; his hand went up to rub at his belly when he felt a sharp pain. He gazed over at Kendall out of the corner of his eye to make sure that the blonde wasn't paying attention.

When the coast was clear, James slid down in his seat both hands on his stomach as another pain hit him in the abdomen. He rubbed it softly hoping that he had just a stomach ache or gas but something didn't feel right.

"Will she be alright to have around James and the baby?" Kendall asked not noticing the pain on his boyfriend's face. Carlos heard a quiet whimper and turned to see James rubbing his hands vigorously on his stomach. The Latino frowned before he reached over Logan and nudged Kendall. The blonde gave him a questioning glance before Carlos pointed to James.

Kendall stared as he watched his love sigh and pet his belly. James would wince in pain before he sigh as if he was relieved. Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"James, whats the matter?" Frightened hazel eyes turned to Kendall and James tried to sit up straight but as soon as he straightened out his spine he cried out in pain and doubled over. Kendall jumped out of his seat and kneeled in front of the brunette. Pulling James out of his chair he let the brunette sit in his lap.

"What's wrong? James?" Kendall asked as made the brunette look at him but James gasped. Kendall began to worry. Something was wrong.

Something was very wrong.

Kelly pressed numbers on her phone and all James remembered was hearing her scream at Gustavo, Carlos and Logan. All he felt was the pain in his stomach and his pelvis ; it felt like he was on fire and he was uncomfortable.

"Aaahhh!" He screamed and Kendall jolted in shock when he saw the blood seeping out on James' jeans. The blonde began to panic; he need to make sure that James didn't see the blood. He had to do something but what?

He was only seventeen years old and he boyfriend was having a baby and now he was bleeding.

James screamed again and Kendall saw his hand reach down, Kendall swallowed when he saw James' hazel eyes widened when he pulled his hand back with bright red blood on it. The brunette began to holler in hysterics and began thrashing on the floor with tears in his eyes.

Kendall wrapped his arms around James, trying to calm him down but he felt the tears starting to fall from his own eyes.

"My baby! My baby is dead! No…no!" James screeched as he tried to get away from Kendall.

The blonde held on tight, though, afraid, for their small and still forming family. James sobbed into Kendall's arms. The thought of their child dying was killing him and he couldn't deal with it. Without warning Freight Train had come inside, walking over to Kendall and James, he gently pulled Kendall's hands away from the brunette and lifted James in his arms.

"NOO! PUT ME DOWN! I WANT TO GO BACK TO KENDALL! I WANT KENDALL! I WANT MY KENDALL!" James hollered as he kicked and thrashed in the large man's arms. Freight Train just held on as he followed after Kelly. The young assistant wiped at her eyes to remove the tears as James continued to beg Freight Train to take him to Kendall but the large man just shook his head.

Kelly ran her fingers through her hair as she opened up the door leading out of Rocque Records. Dr. Kula had been called along with the hospital and the woman was rushing to get there to make sure that James didn't lose the baby.

"KENDALL! PLEASE KENDALL! KENDALL!" Kendall gripped the shirt over his heart as he heard his love's pleas and cries. He was shaking as he tried his best not to run and take James' into his arms but he knew that if he did then the brunette would refuse to let anyone else near him. Letting out a sigh, Kendall brought shaking hands to his face as he tried to block out James' cries for him.

Carlos ran forward and caught the blonde when Kendall's knees gave way and he collapsed into the shorter male's arms.

"Kendall, dude, what's happening?" Carlos felt his friend shake. Logan and Gustavo stood by and watched as Kendall tried to pull himself together.

"I think James just lost the baby."

Carlos gasped as Kendall broke down in sobs. Gustavo watched as Logan raced forward and held his friend against him. The boys were serious. Gustavo felt bad for his boys; they were so young and were facing challenges that they shouldn't have to face at least until they are in their mid-twenties. He sighed as he texted Kelly wanting to know if James was alright.

Gustavo now knows that he owes them an apology and no matter how angry they make him, they were still his boys. He had grown to love them and they were like kids that he never had but he needed to get Kendall to the hospital. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the keys to his Porsche.

"Boys." He said in an unusually quiet tone. They stared at him, Logan and Carlos in despair and Kendall had tears cascading down his cheeks. Walking forward, he pulled Kendall from Carlos' arms and made him stand straight. He needed to be the father that Kendall had lost and the one that James barely saw.

"Go get in the car and lets go check on James."


	10. Chapter 10 (Month 3)

**Sorry for the wait...but my best friend Renee as suggested that I send one of my stories to BTR for them to read. Yeah...I am not getting shot at and maimed by a James Maslow because I made him have Kendall's baby. I love them but I'm too young to die! Oh and I ordered a jacket from Kendall's website. I have to say I was so excited to have a jacket designed by him that I almost died. If u want the link to the website let me know! Anyway here is the story so enjoy!**

* * *

"Jamie?"

"James, baby, can you hear me?"

Hazel eyes opened to stare up into Kendall's face. The blonde smiled in happiness as he placed his hands on the brunette's cheek. James began to sit up but he stopped when saw how swollen Kendall's eyes were.

"Your eyes…"James started but Kendall hushed him as he leaned forward and kissed the brunette gently on the lips. Kendall smiled then a soft sob broke from his lips as he hugged the taller teen. He had been so scared; he thought that he had lost James. The brunette had been in so much pain while lying in the hospital bed. Kendall had to sit in the waiting room and listen to his beloved scream and cry for him.

James had begged Kendall to come to him, he had screamed and sobbed trying to fight the nurses that held him down. One time Kendall had raced to James' side but he was held back by a rather large male nurse. When James saw his boyfriend he instantly calmed down.

Kendall watched in silent prayer as the brunette's red, swollen eyes gleamed when he smiled a tired smile. He called out to him only to be stabbed with a needle to sedate him. Kendall tried to get past the man who was holding him but he was too strong and Kendall watched in anger as James' eyes dulled and rolled to the back of his head as he passed out in a nurse's arms.

When Dr. Kula heard about the way the boys were handled she flew into a fit of rage and threatened to fire the three men that were involved. But she only kicked them out of the room with Kendall in tow and slammed the door shut as she began to check over James.

…

"The baby is okay…I know that that's what you're thinking about." Kendall said as he looked up from the small box of Chinese food that he had gone and bought. James sighed as he placed his own box down. He stared at Kendall making the blonde sigh and sat his box of food to the side. Standing from where he was seated, he sat on the hospital bed next to James and took his hands.

"Babe—"

"Kendall…I-I can't do this." James stuttered out as he turned his head away. Kendall let out a sigh as he brought James' knuckles up to his lips and kissed them gently.

"I know you were going to say that but James you can't give up now. This is our child." Kendall's green eyes were begging the brunette but James squeezed his eyes shut in pain as he willed the tears to go away. He did want to have Kendall's baby but he didn't want any complications, then you had the press, the critics, their fans, families and the skeptics.

James already had to deal with the fact that he wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Kendall.

When he had auditioned he wasn't the one who Gustavo wanted, it was Kendall. At one point James had despised the blonde for the obvious traits that he had and everyone loved. People only lived him for his looks but everyone loved Kendall just because of who he was. James had to say that he loved the blonde but he also was jealous of his love.

Kendall was the perfect package and he was just a 'cover boy'. Kendall frowned when he saw his love choke back a sob, James shoulders started shaking as he bit at his lip. Kendall blinked away his own tears as he kissed James' knuckles again trying to will the heart ache away.

"I'm scared Kendall. I'm really scared." James choked out as his bangs fell into his eyes. Kendall nodded his head; he was scared too. Ever since he and James had started dating he had been afraid. Afraid that the brunette would find someone that looked better than him and that he would leave him.

"I'm scared to baby." A soft knock sounded on the door and walked in holding a manila folder in her hand. James hurriedly wiped his tears away and Kendall straightened up as he wiped at his own face.

The brunette woman sighed as she sat in the chair that was left unoccupied; crossing her legs at the ankles she opened the folder.

"I'm sorry to interrupt boys but I know that you want to know how the baby is holding up?" She said as her hazel eyes scanned James and Kendall's faces. They both looked exhausted; James had swollen bags under his eyes from wear he had cried and Kendall's eyes were red. They both looked worn and tired.

"Yeah." Kendall sighed out as he felt James shift in the bed. The brunette was staring at the wall and that made Kendall nervous. He hoped that James had decided to keep the baby because he really wanted to have a family.

"Okay, James, Kendall, considering how rare the case of pregnancy is…well you have to be careful. I estimate that you're now about nine to ten weeks pregnant and a miscarriage can easily happen before twelve weeks." Kendall ran a hand through his bangs as he nodded. James sighed as he lay back against the pillows on his bed.

"But I've done blood work and James gave a urine sample and he's fine. I also gave him a physical to see where the blood was coming from and it just happened to come from that birth canal. He told me that you two had earlier relations so that may have caused the bleeding and the pain."

"But if the pain continues, I'm going to check for a UTI and I will check the womb. But, boys…" Dr. Kula ran a hand through her chestnut colored locks as he stared at the two young men. She didn't want to upset them any further than they already were but they needed a good talking too.

"I know that this is stressful, actually any pregnancy is stressful because you have so much to worry about. But James, this is something beautiful that you're going through and I hope to see it through to the end." Dr. Kula stood and walked over to them. A small smile was on her face as she brushed James' bangs out of his eyes and patted Kendall on the shoulder.

"I am your doctor but consider me a friend as well. I need you both to try to be stress free. Take a vacation and spend time together, collect your thoughts and decide on things you're going to need for the baby and the names. Remember you're only seventeen so try to enjoy it until the baby gets here."

She smiled at them and with one last pet to the shoulders she walked out of the room. Kendall turned tired eyes on James and saw that the brunette was rubbing his stomach. James' hazel eyes were shining with thought as he continued to stare at the ceiling. Kendall sighed again as he lay against the pillows next to his beloved and made himself comfortable.

Taking James' hand in his own, he leaned forward and kissed the brunette on the cheek before he brought his other hand to rub the belly that kept his child safe. Dr. Kula said that they needed to relax but how could they when they had so much going on?

They had to hurry and try to release their second album, they were going to do the sweepstakes next week, had tour dates and signings. They were going to do small shows here and there and on top of that everyone had to adjust to a baby being born. Kendall knew that he and James were not going to be able to relax any time soon.

He wondered if they had stayed in Minnesota what would have happened. Maybe he and James would be in the same situation but with less to worry about. Griffin had talked to them the other day about having a date to show James' pregnancy to the fans and the world. But Kendall was against the idea.

James was born to be a model; he had the perfect body but he didn't want people trying to down the brunette just because he was different, inside and out.

"Kendall?" James quietly called out. Kendall grunted pressing a kiss to James' shoulders. The brunette let a small smile form on his face.

"What is it babe?"

"Love you."

"Love you too."

….

"Hey, Kendall, do you think James will be able to produce breast milk?" Carlos said as they sat in the studio at Rocque Records. Logan nodded his head eagerly as he awaited the answer, James blushed and Kendall spit out the soda that he had drunk.

"Dude!"

"What? It was just a question." Carlos said as he played with a guitar that Gustavo had in the room. Logan sighed, his boyfriend had asked a very curious question and he wanted to know the answer. He hoped the Kendall's curiosity would get the better of him so he would know.

"I don't think I will, I mean, I may be pregnant but I'm still a man." James said as he looked at the lyric sheet. They were supposed to be practicing but Gustavo had given them a ten minute break. Carlos handed the guitar back to Kendall and the blonde set his soda aside as he strung his fingers over the strings making a lovely melody.

"So the song…I wonder why Gustavo wrote this?" Kendall said as he leaned over and looked at the lyrics James was holding. Carlos shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you want practice while he is not yelling at us?" Logan asked as he stared at his friends. They nodded and Kendall began streaming the guitar. The melody flowed through the air, Carlos went over to a small drum seat and started playing the beat to go along with it and they hummed. Kendall turned to kiss James softly on the cheek before he took a deep breath.

"_I don't know why you always get so insecure  
I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror  
And why won't you believe me when I say  
That to me you get more beautiful, every day…"_

James smiled at Kendall as he began to sing his verse.

_"When you're looking at the magazines  
And thinking that you'll never measure up  
You're wrong…"_

They all paused and began to sing the chorus, all the boys were in perfect harmony and James loved it. He was in his element and it made him feel good to sing again. He hated it when he couldn't come to the studio but when sang it was like all of his worries vanished.

"_Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My cover girl  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, my cover girl  
Oh, oh, oh, oh"_

James leaned over and kissed Kendall gently as he stood from his seat. Setting the guitar down, Kendall wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist as their kiss turned passionate. Logan blushed and turned his head away and Carlos stared on in awe.

Breaking apart, they rested their foreheads together and Kendall gave a dimpled grin to his brunette beauty. James batted those long lashes and then he ran his fingers through Kendall's blonde locks. But the moment was ruined as the studio door opened and came in a large box with Kelly behind it.

"Bravo boys, this next CD is going to be a great hit with the women." Kelly said as she walked in holding the box. The boys 'oohed' and 'ahhed' as they looked at it and Kelly sat it on the floor in front of James' feet. The brunette stared at in bewilderment then turned hazel eyes to Kelly. The dark-skinned woman shrugged her shoulders as she grinned at him.

"This is from Josie. She said you might need it." She said as she ran her fingers through her hair. Kendall watched as she flipped the long black tresses over her shoulder and he saw a dark purple bruise on her collar-bone. He raised his eye brows as he stared at it harder as she continued to talk to James.

"Josie?" Carlos asked as he stood from the drum set and walked over. Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Dr. Kula, she said that James might need this depending on his situation." She giggled at that. James gave her a glared before he bent down and tore the tape off of the box, opening it up he pulled out a breast pump with a black back pack inside along with a majority of baby bottles.

James stared in shock at the object then he stared wide-eyed up at Kelly. Carlos and Logan starting giggling before both boys burst into a fits of laughter. Kendall covered his mouth with his hand trying to hide the large smile that threatened to split his face in two. Kelly turned her head away as James let out a high-pitched squeal.

"What the fuck is this!?" He gasped as he held it out. Kendall soon cracked up with laughter only to earn a glare from his beloved. Kelly sighed as she giggled at the terrified look on James' face.

"Calm down, Josie was trying to help." She said trying to calm her laughter. James frowned as he stared at the breast pump. She was trying to help? was basically telling him that he will produce breast milk and…

"YOU!" James hollered as he whirled around to point at Carlos. The Latino stopped laughing and stared at the brunette who was now glaring daggers at him. Carlos thought for a minute before he pulled on his helmet and motioned to James.

"Bring it." He said. James let out a whale as he began to tackle the smaller male but Kendall quickly snatched him back and made the brunette look him in the face.

"James, do you honestly think that Carlos knows what a breast pump is?" Kendall stared at the brunette and James thought for a moment. What Kendall said was true. Carlos barely knew anything about sex but that didn't stop the Latino from trying to get it in with Logan.

The brunette sighed as he looked at the atrocious thing again. How was he supposed to know if he was going to make breast milk? He was barely four months pregnant.

"If you start squirting milk out of your tits it would be the hottest thing ever." Kendall leaned forward and bit the brunette on his clothed nipple. James gasped, lightly smacking his boyfriend on the arm.

"You're a freak." James said making Kendall laugh. Kelly sighed as she watched Kendall and James hug. It was good to see them back to normal but James' mood swings were sure to return at any time. Carlos and Logan walked over and joined their friends as the boys played with the breast pump and giggle over it like kids.

After practice the boys made their way up to the apartment where Carlos was eager to see if James could produce milk. Upon opening the door, Mama Knight stared at the contraption before she burst into a fit of giggles. James frowned and Kendall sighed.

"Mom, it's not funny." Jennifer wiped at her eyes before she motioned for the boys to sit on the couch and she took the device from Carlos' hands. Setting it on the coffee table she placed her hands on her hips before she stared at her boys.

"So…boys, what're you doing with a breast pump?" She asked. Carlos, Logan and Kendall looked at James and the brunette blushed. Mama Knight caught on and she coughed in her hand.

"Well, do you know how to use it?" Kendall gaped at his mother as the woman picked it up and stared at it. He prayed to God that she would not do what he thought she was going to do.

"Mom!"

Jennifer shrugged as she placed the pump over her left breast and showed it to James. The brunette was blushing wildly as Jennifer went on about how to use it.

"See, just make sure that it is over the nipple, where it can get good suction, and turn it on. When I was breast-feeding Kendall, boy, could he gobble down some milk." Jennifer sighed out at the fond memory of her son. Kendall, however, had turned beet red and just stared at his mother in fright as she began to hold the breast pump out to James.

"You can either use this or just attach the baby to the nipple. I breast-fed Kendall but I used a breast pump for Katie. Kendall had my nipples hurting."

"Oh my God, MOM!" Kendall stood straight as Jennifer stared at him in shock. Carlos and Logan were leaning on each other laughing their hearts out as Kendall snatched the breast pump from his mother. Jennifer watched as her son threw the pump on the couch and mercilessly beat it with a pillow.

"Kendall! What are you doing?" Jennifer hollered as she snatched the pillow from her son. Kendall huffed and stormed off into the room but James didn't miss those burning red ears that the blonde was sporting. He gave Mama Knight an apologetic gaze before he shot a glare to Carlos and Logan who were still laughing on the floor.

James stood from the couch and followed after his beloved leaving Jennifer to sigh. She didn't mean to embarrass Kendall but he was just asking for it when bringing in a breast pump. A ring tone sounded in the air and Jennifer pulled out her cell phone. Her face paled when she saw the caller I.D.

"Hello?" She asked nervously. Carlos and Logan sat up and stared at the woman in confusion as Jennifer ran her hand through her hair. Turning brown eyes to the two boys she placed the phone on the table and put it on speaker.

_"Jen darling, it's Brooke. I was calling to tell you that I'm going to surprise my Jamie. I'll be flying in early next week." _Carlos gaped at the cell and Logan fainted. Jennifer fanned herself as she stared at the door where Kendall and James were hiding themselves.

"Um…don't you think you should wait…I mean…the boys have a lot to do next week and…"

_"Are you telling me that I can't see my son?"_ Brooke said agitation clear in her voice. Jennifer gave an awkward laugh as she thought of a way to keep the woman from coming. She knew that she should go ahead and tell Brooke that James was expecting but sometimes the woman was scary.

"No. Brooke of course not. I'll tell James when you're coming." Jennifer said trying to keep her voice from shaking.

Brooke gave her thanks before she hung up. Carlos tried his best to revive a comatose Logan but nothing the Latino did worked. Jennifer knew that when she told the boys that James would probably have a heart attack. She ran her hands through her hair again as she thought about what Brooke was going to say.

Brooke.

The woman terrorized everyone around her without a second thought and she was trying to make James just like her. Jennifer sighed there was only two things she could say.

"Oh shit."


	11. Chapter 11

James ran his hands over his stomach as he stood in the middle of his and Kendall's bedroom; he had been getting dressed when he saw how far his stomach was starting to poke out. He tried to suck it in, he tried wearing a tight wife beater and he even tried pulling his boxers up over his stomach.

But none of it worked considering he still has his baby bump. His stomach would often tickle, like there were small butterflies inside just fluttering around happily. He had told Mama Knight since he was worried but the woman just cooed and told him the baby was moving slightly. James stared down at his belly that was at least sticking out twelve centimeters.

It was early that Tuesday morning and Jennifer and Katie had left to go pick Brooke up from the airport. The woman had refused saying that she would arrive by limo but Jennifer baited her into allowing her to pick her up in her car. James turned his head away from the mirror; he didn't want to look at himself anymore.

He knew that once his mother got here and saw his stomach that she would point it out and insist on him working out. Ever since the divorce, she would hound him about his weight and looks. The brunette sighed; his mother was not a woman that would cry easily but after the divorce, he remembered his father slamming the door and hollering curses at his mother.

His mom just stood there in shock before she dropped to the floor tears streaming down her face. James was only ten when it happened and all he could do was pat her on shoulder and try his best to console her but really all it did was make her depend on him.

Pale arms wrapped around his waist and James smiled when Kendall's head rested on his shoulder.

"You okay, babe?" Kendall asked. James nodded his head; turning in his love's arms he pressed a kiss to Kendall's lips.

"I was just thinking."

"About?"

"My mom." Kendall nodded his head as he kissed his beloved hard on the mouth. James blushed when he felt Kendall's hands slide down from his waist to his behind.

"What about your mom?" Kendall kissed his jaw, squeezing his behind again. James giggled before he moaned as Kendall started kissing on his neck.

"I was thinking about her and my dad after the divorce." Kendall grunted as he lifted his James up off of the floor. The brunette wrapped his legs around Kendall's thin waist as he led them to the bed. Being careful of James' belly, he kissed the brunette again making James gasp as he felt Kendall's hands slide into his sweat pants.

"Nhg…Kendall...now is n-not the time for sex." James moaned as he tried to push his horny boyfriend away. His mother would be here any minute and he had to get ready. But Kendall wasn't having it, he thought that James' baby bump was sexy and he was ready to rub his hands all over it.

"Mm…but Jamie…"Kendall whispered as he nibbled on James' ear lobe, his hand sneaking down the back of James' pants. The brunette gasped, laughing as Kendall tried his best to remove his pants but James slapped his hands away making the blonde wince.

"Ow! James…?" James gently pushed Kendall off of him and stood from the bed. Pulling his sweat pants up to cover his hips he winked at the blonde before he strutted into the bathroom. James threw his bangs out of his face before he gave Kendall a heated look then went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Kendall swallowed hard and stood from the bed, he made a mad dash for the bathroom door.

Turning the knob he frowned when he found it locked.

Well that's not right. He was sure that James meant to leave the door open for him so they could get it on in the shower. Kendall tried again, only to have the same result. Kendall bit his lip as he heard the shower turn on and he heard James' beautiful voice start to fill the air.

"James, James, baby you locked the door." Kendall called as he tried to open the door again. James only sung louder pretending that he couldn't hear anything that Kendall was saying. The blonde sighed and he looked down.

He ran his hands through his bangs as he went trudging back into their bedroom. Well if James wasn't going to take care of him when he was horny then he would do it himself.

…..

"God, Jennifer, if I knew that I would have to endure THAT, I would have just taken a limo." Brooke said as she came trudging in to the apartment, holding onto her purse, a trench coat and two suitcases.

"Believe me Brooke, if I had known that was going to happen then I would have taken a limo myself." Jennifer said as he followed in after the brown haired woman, holding one of Brooke's many suitcases. Katie stomped inside holding a duffle bag that was half her size, the girl gasped as she dumped the bag on the floor.

Brooke gasped as he grabbed hold of Katie's shoulders and started shaking the girl.

"Will you be careful? I have over a thousand dollars' worth of shoes in that bag." Katie glared at the older brunette and snatched away from her.

"Calm down lady, you're only here for three days. Who needs that many shoes anyway?" Brooke glared at Katie and opened her mouth to retort but Jennifer smiled and pushed Katie over into the kitchen.

"Katie, why don't you fix mommy a soda?" Jennifer glared at her daughter when Katie opened her mouth but the girl went on and did what she was told. Brooke sighed, taking out a magazine with her face on the cover she began to fan herself as she sat down on the sofa. Toeing off her red bottoms she pushed her bangs back and groaned.

"It should not be this hot in the month of May." She complained. Jennifer rolled her eyes; of course you were going to be hot when you walked around in a black pin stripped pants suit with stockings and red bottoms on. Brooke was one of her friends and she loved her to death but sometimes she just wanted to beat the woman over the head with one of her many beauty products.

"Yeah well, when you dress as classy as you do Brooke it tends to be smothering." Jennifer said as she went and sat next to her friend. Katie was in the kitchen making some sort of concoction that she could feed to Brooke and her mother.

"Where is James? I came all the way out here to see him and he can't even greet me at the door." The brunette woman said as she looked around the room and on cue James came running out of the bedroom clad in nothing but a towel that barely sat on his hips with a stark naked Kendall following behind him. Brooke, Jennifer and Katie stared in shock as Kendall reached forward and gripped the towel sending James to the floor.

Without realization dawning on him, Kendall pounced on the brunette and did he best to molest him.

"Oh Kendall stop!" James groaned. Kendall only smiled as he spread James' legs wide and hooked them around his waist. James smiled but then he noticed a black Louis Vuitton suitcase sitting at the door. His hazel eyes continued to stare at it even as Kendall continued to pump his hips forwards in quick thrusts.

James eyes widened in realization and he put his hand on Kendall's chest.

"Ke-Kendall stop. My-My mom is here!" Kendall paused in his ministrations as he looked at the suitcases and the purse by the door.

"Oh shit!" The blonde hollered and pulled himself away from the brunette and stood straight. That's when he saw Katie staring at him mouth wide open, Kendall hollered again covering his man parts before he started to spin around he spotted Brooke and Jennifer on the couch.

Kendall's face turned a bright red and he ducked down.

_God! He and James just had sex in front of their mothers! And Katie!_

"Kendall?" James said as he turned to look at where the blonde was staring and he blushed.

Pushing Kendall over he ran back into their bedroom with Kendall hot on his trail. Brooke coughed as she turned to Jennifer and the red haired woman glared at where the two teens had ran off to. She wanted to ring their scrawny necks then chop them into pieces.

"Jennifer, you do realize that Kendall did not have a condom on his penis."

Katie blushed and passed out in the kitchen while Jennifer turned her glare to Brooke.

"Why were you looking at his penis?" Brooke shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not you could miss it. This thing was bouncing around everywhere—"Jennifer narrowed her eyes as Kendall came running back in fully clothed with a bright red blush on his face. He gave his mother a charming smile.

"Hey Mom, Miss Brooke, how—"

"Stop. Right. There." Jennifer stood holding up her hand. She did not know what Kendall thought he was doing but he was not going to get away with having sex in the living room, in front of his eleven year old sister at that. Kendall's smile faltered when his mother placed her hands on her hips and pointed to the couch. Brooke stood as well and walked back into the room where James had disappeared.

Jennifer turned back to her eldest child; walking forward Jennifer lightly slapped him on the cheek making him wince at the tiny pain that he felt.

"Mom, what?"

"What on Earth is wrong with you!?"

…..

"James, what on Earth is wrong with you!?" Brooke hollered as she placed her hand back on her hip. James was staring to the side, his jaw red and lightly swollen from where Brooke had slapped him; he didn't expect her to hit him. The brunette haired business woman waited for her son to turn and look at her but James only clenched his teeth and frowned.

"You should know better and what are you still doing with HIM? You told me that you and Kendall had broken up and were taking a break?"

James sighed as he turned dark hazel eyes to his mother.

"We did about a year ago and we got back together. I told you this." Brooke bit her red painted lips.

"No you didn't! I would have known. We have talked about you and THAT boy dating! I love Jennifer with my heart but her son in a trouble maker and a schemer."

"Don't talk about Kendall like that! He treats me well and I love h—"

Another slap sounded through the air as James fell back onto his bed. Brooke glared at her only child as James touched his already red cheek.

"Don't you dare say you love him! You are too young to know what love is!"

…

"Kendall, honey, I know that you and James are in that stage of your relationship where you both want to be around each other but you have to learn self-control." Jennifer said as she lightly touched the small red spot on Kendall's cheek. The blonde sighed as he nodded his head.

He was glad that his mother so accepting to his and James' relationship and the fact that they were caught having sex…again. Jennifer smiled and went to shake Katie awake from her spot on the floor. Jennifer knew that he and James had some more months to go before they became parents but the boys had to get their acts together fast.

"HOW DARE HE!" Brooke screeched as she came storming into the living room. Jennifer looked at her friend in concern and Kendall shrunk back hoping that her anger was not directed at him.

"Brooke what are—"

"Where is that-that son of yours? WHERE IS HE!?" Brooke looked around the room untill her hazel eyes focused on Kendall who was still seated on the couch. Kendall gulped when Brooke stormed over to him her rage pouring off of her in waves.

"Um—um…"Kendall stuttered only to be cut off as he head sharply fell to the side. His ear and cheek burned as Brooke waved her hand in the air trying to get rid of the stinging. Jennifer gently laid Katie back down on the floor as she ran over and stood in front of her son.

"Move Jennifer or I will hit you too!" Brooke said. Jennifer pushed the shorter woman.

"If you hit him again, I swear to God that you will regret it!"

"Mom," James said as he came running out of his bedroom. "Mom stop!"

Brooke turned burning hazel eyes on her child and she took her finger and pointed it in Kendall's direction.

"No! This-This bastard of a child has gotten you pregnant!"

Jennifer and Kendall froze when Brooke spoke those words. James at some point had told her he was expecting and Brooke turned to rage to deal with her shock. Jennifer stared at the two brunettes as they hollered at each other. James' left cheek was swollen and red, and Brooke's hand print was clearly evident.

"No! You will get rid of it!"

"I'm keeping it! And if you keep acting like this then you will not be a part of this baby's life!"

Brooke screamed in anger as she stormed out of the apartment. James sighed and sat down on the couch, he did not mean for this to happen. He hoped that his mother would have been over joyed about having a grandchild but as soon as he told her she instantly called it a taboo and told him to dispose of if it.

He would never kill his child. He wiped at his face and soon realized that he was crying. He hated this. He just wanted his mother to find one thing about him that she could respect and he thought that this was it. Feeling a small hand on his shoulder James turned to see Jennifer, her brown eyes staring at him in concern.

"It'll be okay baby; you know your mother is." She tried to sooth him and brought him in a hug. James sighed as more tears rolled down his face. Kendall ran his hand through his bangs as he stared at his mother and boyfriend. In two days they were going to meet the fan and hopefully by that time, James and Brooke's relationship will be back to normal.


End file.
